Dos personalidades?
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Un accidente... una chica... y dos chicos enamorados de ella... Esta es una introduccion nada mas... ¡Ojala les guste! cap 12!
1. Chapter 1

_Un hueco… si… eso es lo que siento… un grandísimo hueco en mi corazón… ¿vacio? Si… ¿tristeza? Si… hace tiempo que esa flor ya se marchito… hace tiempo que esa flor dejo de creer en el amor… leyendo novelas rosa, cree que podrá encontrar algo que tal vez nunca exista ¿el amor? Sentimiento complejo que no puede entender, que ve, que desearía expermentar en su vida… y que no sabe como es o ya se le olvido… _

Sentada en la silla de un restaruante, sol, mirando una hermosa vista nocturna de la ciudad, mira nuevamente el escenario donde se encuentra… un restaurante de lujo, vestida con ropa costosa, no llamativa… con uno de los mejores automóviles del año… una carrera que muchos envidiarían, le iba bastante bien como abogada como para darse ese tipo de lujos… miro hacia la puerta…

-Otra pareja…

Murmuro… miro a su alrededor y observo que varias parejas se encontraban ahí cenando

-¿Sera al dos por uno?

Se dijo asi misma sarcásticamente… la verdad es que lo tenia casi todo y casi porque a pesar de tener una brillante carrera y todos los lujos y comodidades que pudiera, había un ¿pequeño? vacio que aun no lograba llenar… y no porque no quisiera… simplemente tenia mala suerte con el sexo opuesto… varios chicos la pretendían pero como siempre, nada era serio… que la edad, que el dinero, ¿Qué mas daba? ¿porque les importaba todo eso?

-¿Acaso no les importo yo como persona?

Volvio a hablar para si misma… decidió retirarse a dormir… ya era deprimente de por si el estar ahí sentada sola y hablando sola como para quedarse otro rato mas observando aquel espectáculo ¿Qué había de malo en querer ser amada y querida? ¿pedia demasiado?

-Tal vez

Se contesto ella misma, pidió la cuenta y pago, se dirigió sin muchas ganas a su auto… subió en el y se dirigió a su casa… casi automáticamente abrió la puerta de su casa y entro, cerro con llave y se dirigió a su biblioteca…. Se conecto a internet y espero… nada… nadie se encontraba ahí para hablar con ella… y como siempre, a su correo había llegado la invitación de uno que otro chico que quería conocerla por chat… pero siempre tenia la mala suerte… siempre le preguntaban lo mismo… siempre le pedían una fotografía…. Y ella, la primera vez que la había enviado guardaba la esperanza de tener respuesta, ¡en que error se encontraba! El tipo al ver la foto de la chica decidió no contestarle ningún mensaje…

-Siempre es asi…

Dijo ella en voz alta…

-Ya he perdido los animos de conocer a alguien…

Puso algo de música y se dispuso a navegar por internet buscando novelas rosa ¡Eran sus favoritas! Todas las noches buscaba novelas via internet, lloraba con la protagonista y no se despegaba de ahí hasta terminar de leerla… sus compañeras de trabajo la habían criticado de antisocial… cosa que no era cierta ya que tenia amigos entrañables, sin embargo, debido al tiempo y al trabajo, no se veian con frecuencia…

Varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro… la novela que leia: El santuario de los angeles, le había hecho llorar llegando al climax de la historia… suspiro… ¡Cuánto deseaba porque alguien la raptara asi! ¡Que lucharan por el amor de ella justo como lo hacían por la protagonista!

-Imposible… es imposible

Era una soñadora empedernida… soñaba con el príncipe azul que la rescatara de algún lado… pero ese príncipe nunca llego… de por si siempre fue timida y reservada, vivía acomplejada por su físico y su timidez… miro su reloj… ya era algo tarde y decidió dormirse… apago la computadora y decidió descansar, era fin de semana asi que no había problema si se quedaba bastante tiempo en la cama al dia siguiente…

Se hundió en un profundo sueño… en sus sueños podía hacer todo lo que deseaba… mas al despertar, todo volvia a su vida gris… otra vez sola… ¿de que servia ser tan brillante y adinerada? No tenia con quien compartir nada… desde hacia días que lagrimas sin razón alguna deseaban salir… pero no querían salir asi como asi… mas bien, ella no las dejaba salir… recordaba que la noche anterior había llorado por aquella novela… pero por si sola, no… no podía… guardaba todo para si… mostraba una cara sonriente a los demás aun asi estuviera triste…. Si… estaba deprimida pero… ¿Cómo quitarse eso? En verdad no tenia ni ganas de salir, a pesar del buen clima afuera, ella deseaba la comodidad de su casa… aun se encontraba en la cama, quería seguir acostada por otro rato mas…

-Todavia se siente vacio

Dijo para sí misma mientras ponía una mano en su corazón… se esta secando… ya olvido lo que es amar…

Se volteo y volvió a hacer el intento de dormir… tantos recuerdos… tantas personas… tantas cosas que recordaba, que no quería dejar ir… se aferraba a ellos como si fuera lo único que le quedaba… tumbada en su cama, olvidar… si tan solo pudiera olvidar…

-¡Eso es!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pie… y salió de paseo a la calle… cruzo la calle y… solo se escucho el rechinar de las llantas…

Continuara…

Nota de Lucy Oraki: Esta es solo una intro… la verdad es que aun no planea mucho esta historia pero ya tengo una leve idea… y la pregunta del siglo ¿Qué les parecería ver a dos hermanos luchar por la misma chica? Ya no digo mas, esa es la idea principal… mas no se si desarrollarla o no… ¡Espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

El neurocirujano caminaba por el pasillo, una enfermera apenas se le acerco cuando el pregunto:

-¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-Un atropellamiento…

-¿En donde esta? Quiero signos vitales

-Frecuencia respiratoria de 20 por minuto, frecuencia cardiaca de 90 latidos por minuto…

La enfermera seguía dando los signos vitales mientras aquel joven se dirigía con su estetoscopio hacia la sala de urgencias…

-… presión arterial de 110/80 mmHg…

-¿En que cama esta?

La enfermera corrió la cortina, ahí se encontraba una chica de cabellos tan negros como la noche, algunos moretones cubrían algunas partes de su cuerpo… rápidamente se acerco y miro sus ojos…

-Reflejos normales…

Toco la cabeza y el cuello, la chica llevaba un collarin…

-¿Algun lugar donde este sangrando?

-Ninguno

Contesto el residente

-¿A que hora llego?

-Hace como 5 minutos

Contesto otro residente

-Descubranla, quiero ver si hay alguna herida en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo

Tanto enfermeras como residentes obedecieron al neurocirujano, rápidamente cambiaron a la chica y le pusieron una bata azul… le colocaron sus soluciones via venosa y esperaron a la valoración de el…

El Doctor la reviso de pies a cabeza… sin encontrarle ningún tipo de herida sangrante, mas que los moretones en el cuerpo y un golpe en la cabeza…

-Quiero que le hagan una radiografia y que la mantengan en observación

-Si, Doctor

-Disculpe Doctor ¿Cuál cree que es el pronostico de la paciente?

-Reservado a evolución… no ha reaccionado aun, sin embargo, al explorarla todo se encuentra normal, ya veremos que encontramos en la radiografia…

Al dia siguiente, la radiografia ya había sido enviada a la oficina del Doctor, quien la miraba atentamente

-Mmmmh si… puede que si sea…

Se podía ver una colección de sangre, al parecer no era nada grave, ya que se reabsorbería con el paso de los días… sin embargo, la paciente aun no reaccionaba…

-Quiero que le hagan una tomografía

Y la tomografía confirmo las sospechas del neurocirujano…. Era un hematoma, verdaderamente se reabsorbería, pero temporalmente, había dejado a la chica en un estado de sueño del cual saldría solamente cuando aquel hematoma comenzara a reabsorberse… y eso podía tardar días… o semanas… sin contar con las secuelas…

En fin, ahora tendría que dar la noticia a la familia de la chica… sin embargo, cual seria sus sorpresa al descubrir que aquella paciente no contaba con una identificación oficial, solamente traia en la bolsa de su pantalón unas cuantas monedas…

-¿Ni una sola identificación?

-Ninguna

El policía que se encontraba ahí, había ido para avisar a la familia de ella

-Podemos poner avisos sobre ella en el periódico, solamente asi, los familiares vendrán a verla…

-Solamente…  no hay de otra…

Y asi fue, al dia siguiente, la noticia del accidente se había publicado en los periódicos, con la esperanza de que alguien la reconociera…

Sin embargo, nadie daba razón de ella… parecía como si hubiera salido de la nada… los días dieron paso a las semanas y estas a los meses… con el paso del tiempo, se fueron olvidando de ella y quedo en el hospital como huésped… todos, médicos, enfermeras, internos y residentes, le habían puesto "La Bella Durmiente" todos los días una enfermera la bañaba, la cambiaba y cuidaba de ella, la habitación de aquella chica siempre se encontraba llena de flores, y una que otra tarjeta que, algunos pacientes del hospital, dejaban en la habitación de ella deseándole lo mejor y que se reestableciera pronto…

Un buen dia, la puerta de urgencias se abrió estrepitosamente, un inminente político había sufrido un paro cardiaco y requería de atención rápida

-¡Rapido, llamen a la cardióloga, es una emergencia!

Todos en el piso de urgencias se movieron lo mas rápido que pudieron… aquel hombre era un político muy conocido y de alto rango, si aquel hombre moria, la economía del país se tambalearía… y eso no lo convenia a nadie de su gabinete…

La cardióloga llego rápidamente, la enfermera le hacia entrega de todos sus datos, la Doctora solamente daba mas indicaciones, rápidamente tomo el electrocardigrama y lo leyó… no eran buenas noticias, aquel hombre había sufrido un infarto pequeño en el corazón… tardaría un par de meses el reponerse

-… con la condición de abandonar el estilo de vida tan ajetreado que tiene…

Inu Taisho miraba a la cardióloga medio triste

-Pero Dra…

Aun tenia una mascarilla…

-Nada de peros, su condición es estable, pero tiene que guardar reposo un par de semanas… lo que implica nada de estrés, ni llamadas al celular, ni visitas de los medios de comunicación al hospital, ni mucho menos atender los asuntos financieros… ¿Entendio?

-Si…

Izayoi miraba a su esposo mas tranquila, le tomaba de la mano

-Que bueno que ya te encuentras mejor querido

-Si… vaya que fue un buen susto…

-Ahora a descansar… no te preocupes por el resto, le he dicho a Kouga que se haga cargo de todo en tu ausencia

-Menos mal que el ya sabe como manejar todo…

Izayoi se acerco a Inu Taisho… fue ella quien beso a su esposo y acaricio su rostro tiernamente, Inu Taisho quizo incorporarse

-No te esfuereces…

Y fue ella que lo volvió a besar…

-Te amo, no se que seria de mi si te vas…

Repentinamente, un toquido en la puerta los interrumpio

-¿Cómo sigues padre?

Un chico con playera blanca sin mangas apareció, cabello plateado, vestia jeans azules y tenis

-Inu Yasha ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que tienes que tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

-Feh, no creo que haya interrumpido nada… ¿o si?

Miro a sus padres, Izayoi suspiro resignada

-Nunca cambiaras…

Detrás de el, apareció un apuesto joven de cabellos grises y ojos dorados como el sol, vestia una playera de manga larga color gris y unos jeans de color negro, zapatos de vestir…

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Sesshomaru

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Pues me han dejado en reposo por un buen tiempo… asi que me tendre que tomar vacaciones a la fuerza… en el hospital…

Inu Yasha se desplomo en el sillón, mientras que Sesshomaru se quedo de pie…

-Entonces te quedaras aquí hasta que ya estes mejor…

-¿Esa será tu habitación?

-Si… asi es… hasta que no corra peligro…

Pasaron 15 minutos y el celular de Inu Yasha sono

-¿Bueno? ¿Otra vez Miroku? Pero ya hemos hecho un trabajo de ese tema… ¿Qué mas quiere el viejo? Bueno, esta bien, voy para alla… lo siento, tengo que irme…

-Esta bien, hijo, cuidate mucho

Izayoi beso el rostro de su hijo menor, Sesshomaru veía su reloj

-Yo también tengo que irme, hay cosas en la oficina que debo de arreglar aun…

-Tu también cuidate hijo

Sesshomaru se despedia de su madre y de su padre, cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia la salida, otro dia mas sumergido en el trabajo… no se quejaba, era un excelente diseñador grafico y su trabajo era demandante en ocasiones, su vida social no era un misterio, tenia pocas amigas y novias no se le conocían… iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, abrió la puerta y… esa no era la salida… había ido a parar a un pasillo, el cual daba a una habitación, abrió la puerta y se llevo una sorpresa: había una habitación bellamente decorada con globos de todos los colores y tamaños, bastantes cartas y una hermosa chica dormida en una cama de hospital… se acerco a verla… al parecer, dormía profundamente… cuando Sesshomaru se acerco, pudo notar la palidez en el rostro de la chica, toco su rostro, estaba tibio, ¿Quién era ella? Se acerco a la cabecera de su cama, la cual decía lo siguientes: Desconocida, Diagnostico: Traumatismo Craneoencefalico

La chica dormía tranquilamente, la miro detenidamente, vaya que era hermosa! Se sento a un lado de la cama y volvió a verla… repentinamente, una enfermera entro

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

Sesshomaru volteo rápidamente

-¿Qué le paso?

-Tuvo un accidente, la atropellaron y desde entonces ha estado asi, no ha habido nada que la saque del sueño en el que se encuentra… nosotros la llamanos "La Bella Durmiente"

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente… y desde aquel dia, un joven peligris, ojos dorados y frios como el hielo, visitaba no solo a su padre en el hospital, también visitaba aquella chica que dormía profundamente en esa habitación, hasta que, después de algunas semanas de visitarla, abrió la puerta y… ¡Aquella chica no estaba en la cama!

-Ho… hola…

Cuando alzo la mirada, descubrió a una chica de unos 22 años, su cabello era tan negro como la noche y su piel palida debido a la falta de sol… podía verse a través de la bata de hospital, que era delgada, pero bien proporcionada… miraba a Sesshomaru extrañada, se apoyaba en la cama para poder caminar… mas sin embargo, quizo dar un paso, perdió el equilibrio y…

Sesshomaru la tomo entre sus brazos… pudo sentir la fragilidad de aquella chica… cuando ella alzo la mirada, sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia… Sesshomaru lo noto… y sin decir nada mas… la beso…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola chicas! Bueno, aquí esta la continuación! En fin, el motivo por el cual Kagome era depresiva, será develado después… y bueno, por lo pronto, al primero que ya conoció pues fue a Sesshomaru! Miren que vivitarla todos los días!! En fin, esto solo es el principio!! Ojala les guste este cap! Por cierto, el famoso "sueño" en el que se encuentra Kagome, es nada mas y nada menos el estado de coma, asi que ella permaneció en estado de coma por un buen tiempo, y bueno, trate de hacerlo lo mas realista posible!

-A iyvker: bueno, como abras leído, el rechinar de llantas no era mas que un auto que atropello a Kagome, y como podras ver, por culpa de ese irresponsable, Kagome paso un buen tiempo en estado de coma! Ahora conoce a Sesshomaru y pronto saldrá Inu Yasha también!! Ojala te guste este cap!!

-A mikomoon: Que bueno que te haya gustado!! Y ojala que este cap también te guste!! Poco a poco se iran desvelando misterios… estamos en contacto!!

-A Kitty Kat Jaz: Mil gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer cap!! Bueno, veras, la pelea entre hermanos, va a estar muy interesante! Sobretodo por el papel que jugara Inu Yasha!! Bueno, ojala te guste este cap!!

-A SARITZ: Hola! Bueno, el motivo por el cual Kagome se siente asi, es por algo que le paso cuando estudiaba la secundaria, digamos que tuvo una mala experiencia en el amor y por eso ella es asi, pero luego les contare en la historia como es que se dio todo eso! Por lo pronto, Sesshomaru ya apareció!! Je je ya va al rescate!!  Mil gracias por los buenos deseos!! Animos a ti también!! ;)

-A Andromeda no Sainto: Hola! Pues sip! La que va a andar ahí entre los dos es Kagome!! Ojala te guste este cap!! Gracias por tu review!!

-A XtinaOdss: Pues bueno, sip, es bastante triste el problema que tiene Kagome, ¡pero para eso tendrá a Sesshomaru y a Inu Yasha! Je je pero mas a Sesshomaru que a Inu! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Ojala que este cap también te guste!!


	3. Chapter 3

La chica quedo en shock ¡apenas había despertado y un completo extraño la besaba! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intento separarse de el, mas sin embargo, las fuertes y varoniles manos de Sesshomaru la detuvieron… ¿Obsesion? Pensó para si Sesshomaru al no dejarla ir… tal vez… ¿Amor? Sesshomaru sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban… probablemente SI era amor… al verla ahí, tan débil e indefensa, tenia ganas de protegerla, no sabia de que, pero tenia muchas ganas de protegerla… sin darle tiempo a pensar alguna otra cosa mas, ella logro soltarse de las fuertes manos de Sesshomaru…

-¡Basta! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué  hago aquí? ¿Qué me paso? Yo…

No pudo incorporase, se desplomo nuevamente en los brazos de Sesshomaru, había estado tanto tiempo acostada, que el ponerse de pie le mareaba… rápidamente una enfermera apareció

-¡Ha despertado!

Y rápidamente salió en busca de un medico… Sesshomaru la miro fijamente, había vuelto a quedar inconsciente y el mismo tuvo que depositarla en su cama, el neurocirujano llego lo mas rápido que pudo, realmente había sido un milagro que aquella chica saliera del estado de coma… cuando llego, encontró a Sesshomaru al lado de ella

-¿Y usted es…?

Sesshomaru no contesto, salió de la habitación y el medico y la enfermera se quedaron para revisar a la joven… mientras tanto, en la mente de la chica divagaban algunos recuerdos lejanos….

_Flash back_

Tenia 12 años y vestia al parecer, el uniforme de una escuela de prestigio… camino algunos pasos y un grupo de chicas la saludaron

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola Kagome!

-¡Hola, buenos días!

-¿Lista para los exámenes de hoy?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarle algo asi a ella! ¡Si Kagome es la mas inteligente! Ademas, ella no tiene que preocuparse por eso

-Chicas, por favor…

Kagome se sonrojo

-No lo decimos para hacerte sentir mal, al contrario, eres nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por ti

-Chicas… las quiero mucho…

Las cuatro estudiantes de estrecharon las manos, sabían que su amistad nunca terminaría, mas sin embargo, un escándalo llamo la atención de las chicas: un automovil ultimo modelo había hecho la parada en aquella escuela, y de él, bajaron 4 chicos: el primero vestia el uniforme del colegio, pero llamo la atención el ver que su cabello era largo, lo tenia recogido en una cola, al parecer, era un chico muy apuesto y algo serio, el segundo en bajar, tenia el cabello negro y corto, sin embargo, al ver a tantas chicas a su alrededor, comenzó a cortejarlas, el tercero tenia cabello plateado, largo y era algo altanero, el ultimo en bajar, dejo también boquiabiertas a varias chicas que se habían quedado a mirar el "espectáculo" era un chico alto, apuesto, de mirada fría, al parecer, era 5 años mas grande que todos los que habían bajado de aquel automóvil, eso se podía ver en el uniforme, el cual correspondía a la preparatoria de aquella escuela…

_Fin del Flash back _

Repentinamente, la chica abrió los ojos ¡Habia recordado su nombre! Se incorporo rápidamente, sin embargo, fue detenida

-Tranquila, tienes que guardar reposo, además, aun debemos de hacerte otros exámenes mas…

-Es que… he recordado mi nombre…

-¿En verdad?

El medico la miro sorprendido

-Si, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi

El medico sonrio

-Bueno, eso ya es un avance ¿Y tu familia?

La chica miro al medico, había recordado su nombre mas no recordaba nada de su familia aun… algunas lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de la chica, se incorporo llevándose las manos al rostro

-Yo… no recuerdo…

El medico acaricio el cabello de Kagome y sonrio

-Tranquila, ya lo recordaras

La miro fraternalmente

-Permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Naraku Hirota, mucho gusto Kagome

-Mucho gusto Doctor

-En un par de días podrán darte de alta si todo esta bien

-Pero… es que tampoco me acuerdo en donde vivía…

Naraku la miro sorprendido

-Bien, en ese caso, lo mejor será que vayas a vivir a mi casa

Kagome se sorprendió

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, asi también podre ver si no presentas alguna secuela por el golpe y por haber quedado tanto tiempo en reposo, claro, si no tienes ningún inconveniente en ello

Kagome asintió, seria lo mejor para ella, ya que aun lo único que recordaba era su nombre…

Los días pasaron y la chica se encontraba mejor, aun mas raro, aquel extraño chico peligris ya no había aparecido por su habitación, mas no le presto mucha atención, Kagome comenzaba a caminar lentamente y era vigilada por Naraku, algunos en el hospital se habían sorprendido ¿no era mas fácil el hecho de dejar a la chica en una casa hogar y ya? Nadie mas se había atrevido a contradecir al prominente neurocirujano, mucho menos, siendo el director de aquel hospital y el dueño completo del mismo… aun asi, la respuesta era sencilla: Kagome necesitaba de valoraciones quincenales y si la dejaban en alguna casa hogar, no la cuidarían como debería de ser… pero nadie se atrevió a objetar nada y viendo que él había sido su medico de cabecera, juntando a esto también el hecho de que nadie quería hacerse cargo de la chica, ya que esto traería consigo gastos considerables, alimentación, hospedaje… asi pues, Naraku tomo la responsabilidad de ella…

Los días fueron pasando y por fin Kagome fue dada de alta, Naraku la llevo a su "casa" que no era mas que una "pequeña" (como la llamaba él) casa de unas 20 habitaciones, con alberca techada y calefactor, un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas, un recibidor con hermosos muebles antiguos decorados y un "pequeño minibar" como si fuera el de un club nocturno, Kagome quedo sorprendida al ver la "humilde casa" del prominente medico…

-Esta será tu casa hasta cuando tu lo decidas Kagome

-Pero…

La chica miraba apenada en el lujo en el que viviría

-Es… demasiado para mi…

-No, mi querida Kagome, de ahora en adelante, asi será, si tu estas de acuerdo

La chica lo miro sorprendido ¿Porque un hombre como él se preocupaba tanto por ella? Naraku la condujo hacia su habitación

-Esta será de ahora en adelante tu habitación

Y al abrir la puerta, la chica se encontró con una habitación de considerable tamaño, una cama antigua como los muebles del mismo estilo… una computadora personal y un amplio ropero… el baño tenia jacuzzi integrado…

-Bien Kagome, hoy es mi dia libre y quiero que vayamos a comprar ropa para ti, ya que no tienes nada que ponerte aparte de la ropa con la que te encontraron en el accidente…

Kagome continuo reconociendo su nueva habitación, ¡tenia vista hacia la alberca techada! Alzo la mirada, también tenia la mas espectacular vista a Tokyo…

-¿Te gusta? Esta habitación tiene la mejor vista de este lugar… te recomiendo que la veas en la noche, es realmente hermosa

Kagome quedo perpleja, eran demasiados lujos para ella! ¿Por qué un hombre como Naraku se interesaba en ella? ¿Por qué?

Sin preguntar nada mas, la chica se instalo y decidió descansar un momento, después iria con Naraku a comprar su ropa… ese dia si que había sido de emociones fuertes, no recordaba su memoria, solo sabia su nombre y viviría en una mansión… con el medico que la había atendido… ¿Seria un sueño? Se pellizco, pero el dolor le confirmaba que no estaba soñando… rápidamente lavo su rostro y salió, Naraku ya la esperaba en su automóvil…

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, un chico entraba a la habitación de su hermano mayor

-¿Te has enterado?

Sesshomaru miro indiferente a su hermano

-No

Y continuo con su trabajo

-Eres el único que no se entera de nada…

Sesshomaru no contesto y después de un largo rato de silencio pregunto secamente

-¿Qué quieres? Ya suéltalo

-Es Naraku, esta en boca de toda la "alta sociedad"…

Y mientras Inu Yasha decía la palabra alta sociedad, le ponía comillas

-Lo critican por haber adoptado a una chica, dicen que es su amante y cosas asi…

Sesshomaru aun continuaba trabajando en el diseño de la nueva publicidad que le habían pedido para una convención de neurología que se realizaría en Huatulco

-Oye…

Inu Yasha se quedo pensativo

-¿Recuerdas si en el hospital donde estuvo papá había alguna mujer enferma que tenia mucho tiempo ahí?

Sesshomaru seguía sin prestarle atención a su hermano, ya sabia de quien se trataba, pero prefirió callar, mientras Inu Yasha seguía hablando, mas bien, parecía hablar para si mismo…

-Porque dicen que era una paciente de ese hospital… que estuvo en coma por meses y que justo el dia en el que papá ya estaba mejor, despertó… dicen que no recuerda nada de su accidente, incluso dicen que intento suicidarse y que un hombre estuvo con ella cuando despertó, pero nadie sabe nada de ese hombre…

Repentinamente, las manos hábiles de Sesshomaru en la computadora se detuvieron…. Si… el sabia a lo que su hermano se refería… por instinto, le lanzo a su hermano menor una mirada fulminante… casi asesina…

-¿Que? ¿Qué te pasa?

Inu Yasha le miro intrigado

-¿Sucede algo?

Inu Yasha veía confundido a su hermano, no entendía su reacción…

-No… nada…

Nuevamente Sesshomaru continuo con su trabajo… y su hermano nuevamente continuo hablando…

-…y la verdad es que me parece de muy mal gusto por parte de Naraku hacer eso… ¿una desconocida? Poco falta para que su casa se convierta en casa de asistencia publica…

A esas alturas, Sesshomaru ya sabia el paradero de Kagome… se sorprendió al enterarse que Naraku se encargaba de sus cuidados… fingió indiferencia y continuo trabajando…

-Me imagino que TU curiosidad es demasiado grande ¿no es asi?

Sesshomaru seguía escribiendo en la computadora, Inu Yasha miro a su hermano algo ofendido, su hermano había dado en el clavo…

-No es algo que me importe, pero... quiero conocerla… quiero saber si es tan hermosa como dicen… ire hoy en la noche… asi que no me esperen a cenar…

Los ojos de Inu Yasha brillaban de curiosidad, le habían contado que la chica en cuestión era hermosa, había intentado investigar algo sobre ella en el hospital, sin embargo, no pudo conseguir nada, ya que la información de los pacientes era privada…  asi que esa misma noche iria a casa de Sesshomaru con el pretexto de que le prestara algún libro para leer…

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Sesshomaru guardo todo su trabajo y apago la computadora, para Inu Yasha fue tan rápido, que apenas y le dio tiempo de reaccionar

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?

Sessshomaru tomo su chaqueta, giro la perilla y…

-No me esperen a cenar…

Fue todo lo que dijo y salió sin dar mas explicaciones, en el interior de la habitación del mayor de los hermanos Taisho, la voz de Inu Yasha se dejo escuchar levemente

-¿Tu también?

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru ya no presto atención en contestar, hizo una llamada por su teléfono celular

-¿Naraku? Ya tengo el proyecto de lo que me pediste, voy a tu casa en este momento ¿No estas? ¿En Kuro´s Center? Si… si puedo ir para alla… en 15 minutos estoy ahí…

Colgo el teléfono y rápidamente se subió a su hermoso convertible plateado… saliendo a toda velocidad… mientras que Inu Yasha lo miraba desde un gran ventanal que se encontraba en las escaleras…

-¡¡Con esa actitud, jamás lograras conquistar a una chica…!!

Continuara….

Notas de Lucy Oraki: Konnichiwa! Guenki desuka? Je, je, ojala que todas se encuentren bien!! Bueno, por fin pude sacar el 3er capi!! Ojala les guste! La verdad creo que esta historia dara un breve giro respecto a la relación entre Sesshomaru/Kagome/Inu Yasha! Asi también, la relación Naraku/Kagome, solo resta esperar esa sorpresa!! Y es que en próximos capis, explicare un poco mas el pasado de Kagome!! Ojala que les haya gustado este capi y ojala que lo hayan disfrutado mucho!!

A LIA SAMA: Que bueno que te haya gustado!! Y sobre el haberte identificado con Kagome, pues dejame decirte que hubo una pequeña parte de mi vida en la que llegue a sentirme asi!! Je je creo que por eso pude imprimirle sentimiento a esa parte!! Je, je, no te preocupes, que Kagome no sufrirá mas en ese sentido!!  Eso, si, el futuros capis, explicare el porque Kagome era asi…

A XtinaOdss: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado este capi! Je, je sip, pobre Kagome, mira que despertar con un beso de Sesshi… (bueno, ni tan pobre, solo la tomo por sorpresa)y bueno Inu es mas que un inmaduro! Y pronto sabran por que!! La niebla de la intriga comenzara a despejarse poco a poco!! Ojala te guste este capi también!!

A yessica: Muchas gracias!! Bueno, como veras, ya actualice y ojala te guste este capi! En fin, hay todavía cosas por sacar a la luz, demasiados secretos aun!! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: je, je hay que tener paciencia!  Inu y Kagome se conocerán pronto! Solo hay que dejar que conozca primero al mayor de los Taisho! Después entrara Inu!! Y bueno, sobre lo que ella le pueda decir a el sobre el beso… pueden pasar dos cosas: la primera, que ella no se acuerde de ello y la segunda, que le de una buena bofetada… je je pues  haber que pasa en el siguiente capi y ojala que te haya gustado este!!

A yela: Hola! Sip, la verdad es que al principio mi intencion era pintarles el mundo a través de los ojos de Kagome… me alegra saber que al menos consegui transmitir un poco ese sentimiento… y no, Kagome no intento suicidarse, lo que paso es que al momento de salir a dar un paseo para intentar despejarse, un carro que salió de la nada la atropello y bueno, ahí es cuando comienza este fic! El aspecto de ella, pues aparentemente una chica normal, por lo único que se deprimía, era por algo que le paso y que también saldrá a la luz en los próximos capis!! Fue algo que la marco (no, no abusaron de ella ni nada por el estilo) pero para ella, fue algo realmente triste… je je, creo que ya me colgué!! Ojala que mi "pequeña" explicación haya servido!! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado!!

A iyvker: muchas gracias por tu review!! Bueno hice todo lo posible por no tardarme mucho! (eso creo) ojala que te guste este capi!!

P.D: Sobre "la nueva publicidad para la convención de Huatulco" je je esa fue invención mia, resulta que hace algunas semanas nos invitaron a Huatulco! Y la verdad, la Bahia es hermosa!! Hace calor, pero me divertí hasta mas no poder!! Je je solo quería agregar esto!


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback_

Una chica de doce años, miraba su reloj por cuarta vez, sus amigas ya se encontraban en la escuela y ella, apenas llegaba, todas se habían emocionado, apenas había comenzado el curso y era su primer dia en aquella escuela, todas habían estudiado muy duro para quedar juntas y asi fue, todas lo habían logrado, a lo lejos, una chica de cabello negro y corto, esperaba algo impaciente…

-¡Kagome! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento Kagura, se me hizo tarde

-Vamos, Kikyo y Sango ya nos están esperando

-¡Si!

Las dos chicas avanzaron hasta llegar a su salón, ahí, una chica de cabello largo, parecida a Kagome, se encontraba sentada, leyendo un libro de texto, mientras que la otra, solamente miraba hacia la ventana,  bostezando…

-¡Sango, Kikyo!

-¡Kagome, Kagura! Por fin llegas, te estábamos esperando

Las cuatro chicas se abrazaron

-¡Estoy feliz de que estemos juntas de nuevo!-Kikyo hablo por las cuatro-¡Deseo que terminemos juntas la escuela y que seamos amigas hasta la muerte!

Todas asintieron, se conocían desde el preescolar, toda la primaria y bueno, no seria la excepción los cursos superiores, un ruido en la entrada de la escuela, hizo que las chicas acudieran rápidamente… ahí, se encontraban un grupo de chicos que bajan de una limousina, el primero, de piel clara, con una larga cabellera plateada, ojos claros, en cuanto puso un pie en la escuela, volteo arrogantemente hacia la limousina…

-¡Oye Koga, apurate ya!

-¡Estupido, no me apresures!

Un chico algo moreno y de cabello negro hacia su aparición

-Eh, chicos cálmense, es nuestro primer dia aquí, asi que comportense

Un chico de piel clara, trataba de empujar a Koga…

-Oye Miroku, calmate, Sesshomaru es el único que conoce esta escuela…

Y finalmente, (y para beneplácito de varias chicas ahi presentes) apareció un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados como el sol, el cual, guardo silencio, cerro la puerta de la limousina y avanzo ante las protestas de los demás chicos…

-¡Eh, Sesshomaru! ¿Y nuestro salón?

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco y los miro con cierta molestia

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí, ya entendí… -El otro peliplateado miraba a su hermano con cierta molestia-Nosotros lo buscaremos… vamos chicos…

Y ante la mirada atónita (y encantada) de las chicas, los tres chicos caminaron rumbo al edificio…

-¿Quiénes serán?

Sango miraba con curiosidad

-Se ve que apenas entraron al instituto…Kagura miraba divertida…-Pero comparados con mi novio, no son nada…

-¡Kagura!

Sango miro a la chica sonrojada

-Si, la verdad, ellos apenas son unos niños, sobretodo ese de cabello gris…

-Dejalos en paz, Kagura,

Kikyo, que se encontraba leyendo un libro también se acerco a la ventana, rápidamente, sus ojos se posaron en aquel grupo, específicamente, en el peliplateado…

-¡Huy, a Kikyo le gusta alguien de ahi!

La sonrisa burlona de Kagura la saco de sus pensamientos…

-No es cierto… sabes bien que a mi me gusta alguien mas…

Fueron interrumpidas por el profesor que ya entraba

-A sus asientos todos, clase, hoy tenemos nuevo alumnos, asi que por favor, sean amables con ellos

Todos tomaron asiento, repentinamente, todos quedaron en silencio

-Pasen chicos

Y para sorpresa de Kagura y de Sango, aquellos chicos que habían visto en la entrada, aparecían delante suyo… Kagura los miro con burla, Kikyo los miro seriamente, Sango los miro curiosa y Kagome, bueno Kagome miro a aquel grupo también con curiosidad

-Clase, les presento a Inu Yasha Taisho, Miroku Iro y Koga Kuro

-Buenos días

Los tres chicos saludaron educadamente

-Ocupen sus lugares por favor

Los tres chicos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares y la clase comenzó… las horas transcurrieron en calma hasta que se escucho el timbre para el descanso, varias chicas se acercaron a los nuevos estudiantes… les preguntaban de todo, desde su color favorito hasta su tipo de sangre y su comida favorita… Inu Yasha, cansado de tanto asedio, decidió escaparse de ahí… al salir del salón, se topo con alguien

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no miras por donde vas?

Cuando alzo la mirada, se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos color café y un delicioso aroma a lavanda

-¿Ki… Kikyo?

La chica lo miro seria, sin cambiar ninguna facción de su rostro

-Si, soy yo… ¿Sucede algo?

La chica lo miraba desafiante

-Muevete Inu Yasha…

La chica siguió su camino, mas sin embargo, fue detenida por la mano de Inu Yasha

-Tiene un año que no nos veíamos Kikyo…

-Si, lo suficiente para que me diera cuenta la clase de persona que eres… asi que suéltame…

La chica se deshizo del agarre rápidamente

-¿Aun celosa por lo que paso? Lo siento Kikyo, he cambiado y estoy arrepentido de ello

-No te creo nada…

La voz de la chica parecía hielo

-Ya lo veras, regresaras conmigo y te arrepentiras de no tenerme cerca…

-No te creo, soy feliz y no me importa lo que hagas, no regresare a ti…

Justo en ese momento, Kagome salía del salón

-¡Kikyo! ¡Te he estado buscando! ¡Vamos a la cafetería!

Kagome miro al chico peligris, mientras que Kikyo miro a Kagome y le sonrio dulcemente

-Si, vamos

E Inu Yasha miro a Kagome

-Ya lo veremos Kikyo, ya lo veremos…

Hablo tan bajo que casi fue un susurro, Kikyo lo miro con odio…

-¿Sucede algo?

Kagome miraba confundida la escena

-No es nada ¡Vamos a la cafetería!

Y ambas chicas se perdieron en el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería… cabe mencionar, que después de ese dia, Inu Yasha mostro cierto interés en Kagome, quien, también comenzaba a sentir interés también por el chico, poco a poco Inu Yasha se fue convirtiendo en su amigo, preocupándose por ella, mas sin embargo, cada vez que se acercaba a Kagome, miraba a Kikyo desafiante, Kagura y Sango ya comenzaban a darse cuenta de ello y hablaron con Kikyo y con Kagome

-¿Es que sucede algo entre Inu Yasha y tu?

Sango miro sorprendida a Kagura, ella no se andaba por las ramas… Kikyo miro a todas y su semblante cambio

-Chicas, ¿recuerdan cuando les comente de aquel chico que había sido mi novio en la primaria?

Todas asintieron

-¿¿No me digas que…??

Sango la miro sorprendida

-Si, es el…

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par…

-Si, pero lo único que quería era presumir a la novia que tenia…

Sango se puso las manos en la boca sorprendida, mientras que Kagura comenzaba a molestarse y Kagome no salía de su asombro…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Porque lo escuche hablando con uno de sus compañeros, presumiendo y pavoneándose por ello…

-¿Sus padres ya lo saben?

-No, yo conozco a los dos y ninguno es asi… pero el, siempre ha sido asi, egocentrista…

-Vaya ficha-Kagura ya estaba molesta-Pero si se mete con alguna de nosotras, la pagará caro…

-Temo mucho que ahora se involucre con Kagome…

Todas miraron a la chica sorprendidas

-Tu sabes bien, que no me gustaría que te tratara como intento tratarme a mi…

Los ojos de Kagome se tornaron tristes…

-Lo se prima, yo… te lo agradezco…

-¡¡No te preocupes, nosotras cuidaremos a Kagome muy bien!!

Sango apretó el puño, despues de eso, el corazón de Kagome comenzó a dividirse… comenzaba a sentir algo por Inu Yasha, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, tenia miedo, al parecer, el chico era sincero con ella y aparte de todo, era el primer amor de ella, además de que era popular con las chicas… pero aparentemente, a ninguna de ellas le hacia caso… solo le hablaba a ella, hasta que un buen dia, paso lo que tenia que pasar… comenzó a ser un secreto a voces que Kagome se había enamorado de Inu Yasha, a pesar de las advertencias de sus amigas y de su prima, el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir por el… a emocionarse… hasta aquel dia, en el cual, Kagome quedaría marcada para siempre…

Era un hermoso dia soleado, Kagome e Inu Yasha se encontraban en el jardín, como de costumbre, solos, el chico miraba hacia las copas de los arboles, recargado en el tronco de un árbol… tomo un poco de aire, mientras Kagome jugaba con una mariposa que ahí se encontraba…

-Kagome, yo… yo quiero decirte algo..

La chica se incorporo

-¿Dime?

-Yo… yo… te amo… quiero que seas mi novia ¿Aceptas?

Kagome se quedo sorprendida… no sabia que hacer… ¿Era cierto eso o un sueño? A pesar de las advertencias, la chica había terminado de enamorarse perdidamente de el… cosa que aprovecho Inu Yasha… no lo pensó dos veces…

-¡Si, acepto!

En el rostro de la joven se iluminaron sus ojos… lo abrazo, mas sin embargo, él se separo de ella…

-Bien, nos vemos en el salón entonces

¿Eso había sido todo?

E Inu Yasha salió de aquel jardín, seguido por Kagome, las clases continuaron y en el rostro de la chica había felicidad… ¡era su primer novio! Mas sin embargo, al dia siguiente, cuando llego a su salón, grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta de su salón

-No debiste de hacer eso Inu Yasha…

Era la voz de Miroku

-Pero Miroku, tu eres un conquistador empedernido…

-Una cosa es apreciar la belleza femenina en general y otra muy diferente jugar con ellas…

-Se va a dar cuenta que solo la utilizaste para atraer a Kikyo…

-Kagome aun no lo sabe, pero sigo loco por Kikyo, si bien, cometi el error de pensar que Kikyo era como las demás… ella es diferente…

Kagome se quedo como piedra ¿Kikyo? ¿Ella había sido utilizada solo para atrer a Kikyo? Continuo escuchando…

-Todo te va a salir mal, algún dia te enamoraras en serio y de quien te enamores te tratara mal…

-Mentiras, antes que eso pase, renuncio a la herencia de la familia Taisho, bueno, ahora solo espero ver la reacción de Kikyo... ayer ya no la vi porque se fue al consejo estudiantil…

Kagome se había quedado en shock… varias lagrimas cristalinas rodaron por su rostro… se derrumbo en la puerta en segundos, la rabia y el coraje la hicieron ponerse de pie, abrió violentamente la puerta y grito a todo pulmon

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! ¡TE ODIO INU YASHA! ¡TE ODIO!

Mientras aquel chico recibia una lluvia de puñetazos por parte de la chica… Kagome se dirigió hacia la puerta, Inu Yasha y todos los ahí presentes miraron a la entrada, quedaron sorprendidos y asustados petrificados al ver la mirada de odio de la joven

-¡Kagome, no es lo que piensas, yo…

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡TE ODIO Y NO ME BASTARA ESTA VIDA PARA SEGUIR ODIANDOTE!

Cerro la puerta nuevamente y salió corriendo, no se dio cuenta que sus libros habían caido en la entrada del salón, ni mucho menos, que había chocado con alguien en su huida, rápidamente, se puso de pie

-¡Lo siento!

Fue lo único que pudo articular y continuo corriendo… Inu Yasha fue detrás de ella, mas sin embargo, alguien le bloqueo el paso

-Dejala ya en paz

Aquella mirada tan fría, solo provenía de alguien mas: su hermano

-Quitate Sesshomaru… llevo prisa…

-Dejala en paz… ¿Qué le hiciste?

Esta vez sonaba como una orden

-Nada que te importe

-Quiero saber que le hiciste pero ya…

Mientras deica esto, Sesshomaru tomaba el cuello de su hermano y apretaba lentamente…

-Nos…  peleamos… eso fue todo… 

Como pudo, se solto del agarre de su hermano, aclaro su garganta y sin poder hacer nada mas, Inu Yasha regreso a su salón como si nada, el daño ya estaba hecho… minutos mas tarde, Kikyo se percato de la ausencia de Kagome, la clase ya tenia una hora de haber comenzado y no había señales de ella

-Encontre esto en la entrada del salón

Sango le entrego los libros que Kagome había tirado en su huida… salió del salón lo mas rápido que pudo, no sin darle a Inu Yasha una buena bofetada

-¿Que hice ahora?

El chico se levanto ofendido

-Bien sabes lo que hiciste, no te hagas el santo…

Y diciendo esto, Kikyo salió deprisa de aquel salón, afuera, un chico de cabello plateado se acerco a Kikyo

-Kagome se ha ido de la escuela…

El rostro de Kikyo notaba preocupación

-Ire a verla a su casa…

Rapidamente la chica tomo sus pertenencias y las de su prima, se dirigió hacia el Templo de los Higurashi, ahí, después de saludar a su tia, encontró a Kagome en su habitación, metida entre las cobijas en su cama, hecha un mar de lagrimas

-¡Solo fui su burla! ¡Solo fui su burla! ¡Eres la única mujer a la que ama!

Ardia en rabia y odio, quería que Inu Yasha pagara con sangre la burla que le había hecho pasar…

-Kagome…

Kikyo acaricio el cabello de su prima

-A mi ya no me interesa Inu Yasha, no después de que me tratara como un objeto…

Kagome lloraba desconsoladamente

-Creeme prima que ese patan no me interesa, no te haría ese tipo de jugadas, sabes bien que te quiero como a una hermana

-Duele… duele mucho…

Kikyo sonrio tristemente

-Se como te sientes, pero ese patan no vale tus lagrimas… ¿Es cierto que te vas?

-Si…

-En verdad prima, no vale que huyas de un tipo asi…

-No creo ir a la escuela en algunos días, por favor, quisiera que les explicaras que me enferne…

Kikyo asintió, abrazo a su prima dulcemente…  y la dejo descansar… los días pasaron y Kagome por fin se presento a la escuela, pero… algo en su corazón, había muerto… aquella chica de mirar dulce, había desaparecido por completo…

_Fin del Flashback_

Notas de Lucy Oraki: ¡Hola a todas! Bien, este es capitulo cuarto! Aquí se cuenta la triste historia de porque Kagome se deprimió… pero esto que han leído en este flashback, no es toda la historia, aun falta, de hecho, Kagome, Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha ya se conocían desde la adolescencia ¡¡Pero actualmente, Kagome no se acuerda de ninguno de ellos porque sigue con la memoria perdida!! y bueno, me imagino que se sorprendieron de ver a Kikyo como buena (se que a muchas no les cae ni tantito bien) pero por lo menos quise que fuera buena solo en este fic :p total, su aparición solo es en los flashback (y si, yo también he quedado con la sensación de que Kikyo nunca ha tenido buenas intenciones con Kagome, pero aquí la quise cambiar, demás, quería que Kikyo maltratara a Inu Yasha por lo menos una vez en su vida) je je esas bofetadas habran dejado a Inu Yasha inflamado de las mejillas!! Y sobre Naraku, bueno en si, Naraku no tiene negras inteciones con Kagome, Naraku guarda un secreto bien guardado (valga la redundancia) con respecto a Kagome, de hecho, Naraku le ayudara en mucho a Kagome :p en fin, los cargos de conciencia estarán a la orden del dia!! Habras mas flashbacks aun!!

 A yela: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu rev! je je bueno, Naraku guarda un secreto respecto a Kagome!! Y si, por increíble que parezca, Naraku esta del lado de Kagome!!

A XtinaOdss: Hola! Bueno, como dije antes, Naraku y Kagome estan unidos por un lazo (pero no, no es en el amor ni nada :p) no te prepocupes!! Ojala que te haya gustado este recuerdo del pasado!! Mil gracias por tu rev!

A iyviker: Aquí esta el siguiente capi!! Es un recuerdo del pasado, ojala que esto explique muchas cosas y como dije, este no sera el unico!! Ojala te haya gustado este capi!! Mil gracias por tu rev!!

A  Andrómeda no Sainto: Deseo cumplido! Y ojala te guste este capi!! Mil gracias por tu rev!!

A cieloselene: hola! Mil gracias por tu rev! Y bueno, como veras, hasta kikyo lo mando por tu tubo1 así que es todo tuyo!! Je je ojala este capi te haya gustado!!


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto, en un centro comercial, Kagome entraba en una tienda de ropa, quedo maravillada ante tanto lujo, mientras tanto, Naraku le mostraba el lugar

-Esta tienda tiene muy buena ropa de calidad y de las mejores marcas, escoge la que mas te guste

Una empleada se acerco con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo servirle en algo?

-Si, quiero ropa para ella

La chica miro a Kagome quien aun no salía de su asombro

-Por aquí, por favor

Y condujo a Kagome hasta el fondo de la tienda, en donde se probo cientos de blusas, pantalones y faldas… mientras tanto, Naraku atendía una llamada

-¿Ya tiene los demás datos? ¿¡Esta seguro!? Bien, mañana por la manaña lo espero en mi casa, si, gracias…

Colgo el teléfono y miro a Kagome casi paternalmente, nuevamente, el teléfono volvia a sonar

-¿Ya llegaste? Si, estoy en el segundo piso, en la tienda Shikon..

-¿Qué le parece?

Una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Kagome, quien vestia una blusa en color blanco, sin mangas, con una pantalón negro de vestir

-Te vez muy bien, Kagome

La chica sonrio y minutos después, salía con un hermoso vestido de noche en color rojo y negro, el cual resaltaba la belleza de la chica

-Ese te queda muy bien, también…

Pasaron varios minutos mas y volvió a salir con una hermosa falda algo larga, con vuelo, en color azul, una blusa con un discreto escote en V y sin mangas y un hermoso sombrero de paja que le cubria parte del rostro

-Ese también

Naraku se divertía viendo a la chica salir con ropa que realmente le quedaba bien, la miro melancólicamente y no se percato que detrás suyo había alguien

-Hola

Aquella voz lo saco de su melancolía

-Llegaste

No recibió respuesta

-¿Ya tienes el proyecto?

-Ya

Y diciendo esto, Sesshomaru saco una laptop y le enseño la presentación completa, junto con la propaganda, los carteles, los folletos y demás

-Bien, me parece bien

A distancia, Kagome noto que Naraku no le prestaba atención y decidió acercarse

-¿Doctor?

-¿Dime?

-Yo…

Naraku alzo la mirada y sonrio

-Te vez muy bien Kagome

Al escuchar Sesshomaru aquel nombre, alzo la mirada… quedo perplejo ante lo que veía: Kagome vestida con un hermoso Kimono en color negro, con flores blancas, rosas y rojas… el cabello perfectamente recogido… un discreto maquillaje adornaba el rostro de la joven, Naraku se puso de pie, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, haciéndola dar una vuelta completa

-Se te ve realmente hermoso... ¿No es asi Sesshomaru?

Naraku volteo a ver al joven, quien rápidamente se puso de pie y se quedo ahí, sin articular una sola palabra… Kagome la miro fijamente, Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo ¡Si era ella! ¡Despues de tanto tiempo, finalmente la había encontrado!

-Kagome, te presento Sesshomaru Taisho, diseñador grafico, Sesshomaru, tu presento a Kagome Higurashi

-¡Mucho gusto!

La chica extendió su mano y Sesshomaru la miro fríamente, e hizo lo mismo que ella

-Mucho gusto

Naraku miro divertido la escena, si bien, Sesshomaru era conocido como "el hombre de las nieves" y no precisamente por su cabello plateado, sino porque siempre puso su distancia con los demás, solamente su padre y su madre sabían como era, incluso su hermano, Inu Yasha, decía que "su hermano era un neurótico y antisocial"

-Kagome tuvo un accidente hace meses y actualmente vive conmigo, prácticamente la he adoptado como a una hija…

Naraku miro a Kagome y la abrazo paternalmente

-¿Y bien?

Naraku miro a la chica, quien lo miro con extrañeza

-¿Nos vamos?

Kagome asintió

-Voy a cambiarme

-Señorita, todo lo que se probo la joven, se lo lleva, por favor, ¿En donde hay que pagar?

Sesshomaru miro con suspicacia a Naraku, el nunca había sido tan magnánimo, si bien, era el mejor medico, ayudaba a cientos de asociaciones, pero nunca se le había visto hacer nada parecido con algún paciente suyo…

Kagome quedo de piedra al escuchar esas palabras…

-Pero… pero…

-No Kagome, nada de peros, ¡Todo te quedo muy bien! Asi que te lo llevas todo, Señorita-Dijo mientras alcanzaba a la pobre empleada que iba y venia con una montaña de prendas-Ese se lo lleva puesto…-Decia mientras señalaba el hermoso Kimono…

-Pero… pero…

-No, ¡Nada de peros!

Y mientras decía esto, aquel medico sacaba una tarjeta de crédito en color dorado, Kagome y Sesshomaru veian la escena algo incrédulos y sorprendidos, aunque en el único rostro en el que se manifestaba abiertamente, era en el de Kagome… la chica volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y volteo rápidamente, ¡Vaya que imponía aquel joven! Pero pudo notar las finas y delicadas facciones de aquel publicista, lo cual la hicieron sonrojarse un poco

-Esa cara se me hace conocida

-¿Perdon? ¿Dijiste algo?

Aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru apenas y había escuchado sus palabras

-No… nada, es solo que… me da la impresión de haberte visto en alguna parte…

Sesshomaru fingió indiferencia, Kagome volvió a voltear nuevamente

-Perdon… yo… de seguro lo confundi… mi memoria no regresa, solamente recuerdo mi nombre…

Nuevamente volteo hacia donde estaba Naraku… mientras que Sesshomaru la miro discretamente, si, ¡No había duda, era ella! Después, de tanto tiempo, finalmente la había vuelto a encontrar… y esta vez, no dejaría que nada ni nadie hechara a perderlo…

Naraku regreso acompañado de la empleada de mostrador, hablo a su celular

-Si, es en Shikon…

Colgo

-Listo, les invito a comer, ya hace hambre… y no acepto un no por respuesta

Miraba a Sesshomaru casi amenazadoramente, quien ya no tuvo mas opción que aceptar, todos salieron y se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida Mexicana…

Kagome miro sorprendida el lugar, desde la entrada, se podían observar sombreros de charro decorados con listones en verde, blanco y rojo, asi como unos zarapes en las paredes

-Lindo lugar ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru veía como Kagome se sorprendia al ver aquel lugar, mientras tanto, una mesera vestida con una falda larga y en color verde, blusa bordada con figuras de flores, aparecia ante ellos

-¡Buenas tardes! ¡Nos alegra verlo de nuevo Doctor Hirota!

-Buenas tardes Ayu, una mesa para tres por favor…

-Por aquí, por favor…

Ayu los condujo por todo el local, al parecer, no era cualquier restaurante de comida típica Mexicana, era uno de cinco estrellas, el mejor de la ciudad, finalmente llegaron a una que tenia la mejor ubicación del lugar, instintivamente, Sesshomaru ayudo a Kagome a tomar asiento…

Rapidamente Ayu trajo la carta

-¿Qué van a pedir?

Kagome miraba sorprendida el menú, en su vida (o al menos en lo que ella recordaba) no había visto nunca los nombres tan extraños de aquellos platillos…

Al ver Naraku la indecisión de Kagome, decidió ayudarla

-Te recomiendo este platillo

Kagome miro, decía "Mole Oaxaqueño"  mientras se encontraban leyendo la carta, una chica de cabellos negros apareció, vestia un traje típico del Istmo de Tehuantepec y unas zapatillas en color negro, extendió su abanico

-Hola chicos, es un milagro ver a estos dos caballeros juntos y mas en mi restaurante

-¡Kagura!

Naraku se puso de pie y saludo con un beso en la mejilla a la joven

-Veo que no has cambiado Sesshomaru, sigues siendo el mismo desde la ultima vez que te vi…

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y la saludo

-¿Y quien es su bella invitada?

-¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi!

Kagura casi tira el abanico por la sorpresa y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abraza a Kagome casi sollozando

-¡Kagome! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

La joven mira a Kagura extrañada

-¿Me conoce?

-Kagome, no seas bromista, ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mi?

La chica bajo la mirada

-Lo siento Kagura, es que Kagome ha perdido la memoria, solo se acuerda de su nombre…

-¿Cómo?

-Si, asi es…

Kagura la mira angustiada

-¿Recuperara la memoria?

-Si, ella esta viviendo conmigo ahora

-¿Y su familia?

-No se sabe nada de ellos…

-¡No puede ser!

Kagura abrazo nuevamente a Kagome

-Tendras que dejarla venir aquí… -Kagura miraba a Naraku-Crei que nunca mas te volveria a ver…-Se separa de Kagome y la mira, mientras que Sesshomaru mira la escena algo aburrido

-Si, ya se que soy una exagerada-Kagura miro acusadoramente a Sesshomaru-Y si la vas a monopolizar, solo te ruego que la vuelvas a cuidar como antes… y que ese demonio no se le acerque…

Sesshomaru veía a Kagura, ya estaba hablando de mas…

-¿Quién? ¿A quien te refieres?

-A nada en especial

Kagura trato de corregir las cosas

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué  van a pedir? ¡Hoy es un dia especial! Va por cuenta de la casa

La chica tomo asiento y los cuatro comenzaron a charlar, Kagura, conto (como por vigesima vez) como había cosntruido el restaurante y como había conocido a su ahora esposo) Naraku la escuchaba divertido, ya que Sesshomaru (aunque no lo daba a notar) estaba ya aburrido, Kagome escuchaba atentamente…

Les sirvieron los platillos y la comida transcurrió amenamente, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y todos decidieron dar un paseo completo a todo el centro comercial… cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran las nueve de la noche, esta vez, decidieron comprar sushi, Kagura y Sesshomaru acompañaron a Kagome y Naraku hasta su casa, al llegar, Kagura y Naraku se dispusieron a preparar las bebidas, meintras que Sesshomaru y Kagome buscaban platos para el sushi

-Me alegra que cuides a mi mejor amiga Naraku, no sabes cuanto sufri al saber que se no la volveria a ver en el instituto…

-No te preocupes por eso, la perdi una vez, no le perderé dos veces…

-No te entiendo…

-Si… Kagura, ¿Recuerdas cuando te conte de una novia que tuve en mi adolescencia? ¿Qué fue el amor de mi vida?

-Si, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome en todo…? –Kagura ya no pudo terminar la frase, miro a Naraku sorprendida-No me digas que Kagome…

Justo en ese momento, se escucho el timbre de la entrada, Naraku apretó un botón que estaba cerca de ahí y apareció en pantalla un peliplateado, mas joven que Sesshomaru

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?

Kagura miraba molesta

-¿Qué se te ofrece Inu Yasha?

-Vengo a pedirte prestado un par de libros

-Pasa

-¿¡Y lo vas a dejar entrar!?  ¡Ese idiota solo viene porque quiere conocer a Kagome!

Kagura miraba escandalizada

- Kagome no lo recuerda…

-¡Pero ese idiota solo viene por curioso!

-No te preocupes, lo atenderé lo mas rápido que pueda y se ira

Sesshomaru aparecia acompañado de Kagome, Sesshomaru alcanzo a Naraku y a Kagura mientras Kagome se encontraba un poco mas lejos de ellos

-¿Quién es?

-Inu Yasha

-Ese estúpido… dijo que venia porque quería conocer a Kagome, tenia curiosidad

-¿¡Vez!? ¡Yo tenia razón!

Kagura miraba preocupada a los dos chicos

-Bien, ustedes quédense aquí y yo lo atiendo en el estudio…

-¡Bien!

Kagura miraba a Naraku, estaba decidida a que no sucediera de nuevo…

-¡Kagome, ven a ver esto!

Y mientras decía esto, empujo a Sesshomaru cerca de Kagome

-Quiere mostrarte algo

Sesshomaru lanzo una mirada casi asesina a Kagura, quien le hablo al oído

-Despues me lo agradeceras…

-Por aquí Kagome, mira…

Una pequeña puerta de cristal se abrió, dando paso a un hermoso y pequeño jardín japonés tradicional

-¡Es hermoso!

Kagome recorrió el pequeño estanque, algunas luciérnagas bailaban alrededor, dando un hermoso espectáculo, algunos peces dorados nadaban alegres

Mientras tanto, Inu Yasha y Naraku hablaban en el estudio

-Me llevo estos tres ¿esta bien?

-Si, esta bien

Y sin mas, Inu Yasha fue al grano

-¿Y la chica?

-¿Qué chica?

La del hospital… ella…

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Si ya tienes lo que quieres, retirate, no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo

-Esta bien… yo solo me preocupaba por ella

Naraku no contesto

-Esta bien, ya me voy, conozco la salida…

Dio media vuelta y salió del estudio, aprovechando que Naraku se había quedado adentro, aprovecho para buscarla, pero… ¡Thumb! cayo estrepitosamente al suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Inu Yasha alzo la mirada

-¿¡Kagura!?

-¡Largo de aquí idiota!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagura lo pateo con l apunta del tacon de sus zaptillas

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Pero espera que se entere tu esposo de esto!

-¡Me importa poco lo que digas!

Kagura iba tras Inu Yasha, en su huida, el chico volvió a chocar con alguien mas: un chico de piel morena, cabello negro como la noche y ojos negros, vestia una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir, al verlo, Kagura se olvido de Inu Yasha y corrió a los brazos de aquel joven

-¡Kyo, Amor!

Kagura lo abrazo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-¡Que el tonto de Inu Yasha me amenazo, diciéndome que te diría que yo te soy infiel y solo porque no consiguió lo que quería! ¡Me amenazo y aparte de eso, me grito! ¡Quizo hacerme sentir peor  que una cucharacha!

Kagura puso cara de tristeza y al borde de las lagrimas

-¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Es un demonio!

Inu Yasha no podía creer lo que escuchaba… si bien, Kagura siempre fue una mentirosa de primera y manipuladora, pero esta vez, se había pasado… ella nunca le trato bien desde que se habían conocido, eran como el agua y el aceite, cada vez que se hacia un escándalo en la escuela e Inu Yasha era culpado, siempre, Kagura tenia que estar detrás de eso… mas nunca pudo comprobar la culpabilidad de la chica…

-Mente mas maligna y manipuladora…

Kagura al escuchar esto, lanzo una mirada asesina a Inu Yasha quien se encontraba en el piso y paradojimanente, le sonrio amorosamente a su esposo

-Este tonto ya se va… ven amor, quiero que veas a alguien…

Inu Yasha pensó que Kagura se iria con Kyo, pero ni ella ni el se movieron

-Espero…

-Esta bien, esta bien… ya me voy…

Inu Yasha se incorporo, sacudió un poco su ropa y salió de mal modo hacia la calle, la puerta se cerro tras él… subió su automóvil

-Kagura esta mas loca que una cabra…

De repente, los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron mas… recordó las palabras de Kagura: "…diciéndome que te diría que yo te soy infiel y solo porque no consiguió lo que quería!" ¿Cómo sabia Kagura lo que él buscaba?

-¡Maldicion! ¡Protegen a esa mujer demasiado!

Subio a su auto molesto… lo averiguaría a como diera lugar… no se detendría hasta saber qué conexión tenían tanto Naraku como Kagura con aquella mujer…

Notas de Lucy Oraki: ¡Hola todas! Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo cinco!! ¿¿Se imaginan a Kagura vestida asi?? ¡Que imaginación la mia! :p Como dije en "Lluvia de estrellas" puede que durante estos días no actualice mas seguido… debido a los cambios que en estos momentos van a haber (¡Termino mi servicio social!) y con ello, comienzan otro tipo de responsabilidades… en fin, emocionada y nerviosa porque este momento no lo veía llegar tan rápido como pensé que llegaría… en fin deséenme suerte y que me den mi liberación de mi servicio social lo mas rápido posible!! Seguimos en contacto y ojala que les haya gustado este capi!!

-A azulceleste: Mil gracias por tu review!! Me alegra que te haya gustado!! Y ojala que este capi si te guste!!

-A yessica: hola! Bueno, aquí esta finalmente el 5º capi! Ojala te guste!!

-A XtinaOdss: Hola! Bueno, sip, se conocían de antaño, pero, esta vez, Naraku y compañía protegerán a Kagome "del demonio" je je je bueno, con lo que le hizo Inu Yasha en la adolescencia, pues basta y sobra, pero hay mas!! Sobre los sentimientos de Naraku… bueno, no son los de una pareja, sino de otro tipo!! Luego explicare en un recuerdo eso!! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado!!

-A kittyme-chan: Mil gracias por tu review!! Igualmente besos!! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado!!

-A icegirl06: Hola amiga! Bueno, esta vez quise hacer a Kikyo y a Kagura buenas amigas de Kagome, de hecho (y como pudiste leer aquí) Kagura será una escandalosa de primera, un poquito chismosita, pero sin pensarlo y eso si, defensora de Kagome a morir (tanto asi, que hasta pateo a Inu Yasha!!) y bueno, Inu ya hizo sufrir a Kagome y aun falta mas… (al parecer, quise hacer a los buenos malos y a los malos buenos, je je je!!) ojala te guste este capi!!


	6. Chapter 6

Una chica de mirar triste caminaba entre los jardines de la escuela, apenas había cumplido los 12 años, si bien, no hubo fiestas ni nada, ella lo había preferido asi… ¿depresiva? Si… la herida causada a su corazón aun no sanaba del todo, le costaba trabajo ver aquel chico en su clase y tener que verle la cara todos los días

-Si esto sigue asi, no lo aguantaré mas…

Se detuvo al ver un pequeño cerezo en flor… el ver las hojas le hicieron tranquilizarse un poco, se recosto en el césped… hasta que…

-¿Kagome?

La chica se incorporo rápidamente

-¿Sucede algo Kikyo?

-El director quiere hablar contigo…

-¿Paso algo?

-Es mejor que vayas…

Los ojos de Kagome expresaron preocupación… hasta que finalmente llegaron ante el director

-Señorita Kagome Higurashi, pase, tome asiento por favor

-Gracias

-Señorita Kikyo, dejenos solos por favor

-Si, esperare afuera

-Lo que le voy a decir a continuación es algo muy delicado, se que no será fácil, pero tendrá que aceptarlo…

La voz del director se escucho firme, demasiado firme para Kagome, pero en el rostro de aquel hombre de 40 años, se dibujaba la preocupación y la tristeza

-¿Qué sucede?

-Su madre, su abuelo y su hermano fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, se hizo todo lo que se pudo, sin embargo, el accidente fue muy aparatoso, en verdad lo siento… se realizara una prueba de ADN para recuperar los cuerpos…

Al escuchar esto, sintió que la voz del director se hacia cada vez mas lejana… cientos de recuerdos con su madre, su abuelo y Sota, pasaban por su mente… varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Kagome…

-… pero no se preocupe, alguien mas ya se hizo cargo de todos los tramites…

Las palabras del director seguían resonando a lo lejos…  ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿A dónde iria? Ahora, su único familiar mas directo, era Kikyo… pero no quería darle problemas a ella… asi que lo mas lógico (y mas loco que haría) seria irse, cambiar de escuela y de vida… si bien, su prima seria la primera en ayudarla y tenderle la mano, siempre fue asi, Kikyo, al ser hija única y después de conocer a Kagome, prácticamente la adopto como su hermana, aun siendo las dos de la misma edad… y Kagura, ella siempre la apoyaba, la ayudaba en todo momento, Kagome la había ayudado de uno que otro problema en el que se había metido y viceversa, por su parte, Sango siempre estuvo con ella, acompañándola cuando Kagura y Kikyo no podían ir con ella a algun lugar… no… no podía dar mas molestias de las que ya había dado… les debía mucho y siempre serian sus amigas… ya había tomado su decisión y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión…

-… en todo lo que necesite le ayudaremos Señorita Kagome…

El discurso del director había terminado

-Ya lo pensé bien, gracias por todo su apoyo, le rogaría encarecidamente que todo lo que hablemos aquí el dia de hoy, no lo sepa nadie, ni siquiera mi prima Kikyo…

El director la miro seriamente

-Digame

-Yo sola no podre costear los gastos de esta escuela, es una buena escuela, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para terminar, por lo cual me vere forzada a pedirle mis documentos…

El director quedo pasmado, Kagome tenia razón, la joven no tenia muy buenas calificaciones, era un estudiante regular, él mismo ya había pensado en pedir la beca para ella, pero Kagome declino la oferta… ¿Trabajar? Si, era algo caro el costo de los estudios en esa escuela y por mucho que se trabajara, lo que ganara en un mes, no le serviría para pagar la escuela y comer…

El director, a su pesar, estuvo de acuerdo, le entregaría a Kagome sus papeles a cambio de su silencio… en cuanto salió de la oficina del director, Kikyo corrió hacia ella

-¿Estas bien?

Los ojos hinchados de Kagome le indicaban que algo malo había sucedido…

-Todo esta bien… es solo que, he decidido cambiarme de escuela…

Kikyo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Me mudare con la familia…  estamos pasando por una situación difícil…

Kikyo abrazo a Kagome…

-Hablare con mi padre, él sabra que hacer…

-Por favor prima, mi madre no quiere que se enteren de esto…

Tanto le rogo Kagome a Kikyo que la chica  accedió a no decir nada hasta nuevo aviso… sin sospechar que su prima ya lo había perdido todo…

Se dirigió hasta su salón, recogió sus pertenencias y, justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la entrada de la escuela, cierto chico peligris se acerco a ella…

-No tienes que fingir conmigo, lo se todo…

La voz era fría, mas sin embargo, había un dejo de preocupación… Kagome volteo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir al dueño de esa voz…

-¿Sesshomaru Taisho? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagome le miro molesta y desafiante

-¿Vienes a burlarte igual que tu hermano?

Sesshomaru le miro molesto

-No me compares con ese idiota, no soy como él… se el verdadero motivo por el cual te vas… tu familia ha muerto en un accidente ¿No es asi?

Los ojos de Kagome se empañaron de nuevo, varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de la joven

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es lo de menos, solo quiero ayudarte

Kagome le miro aun mas sorprendida ¿El frio Sesshomaru quería ayudarla? ¿A ella?

-No… muchas gracias… puedo yo sola…no necesito… de nadie…

La chica dio media vuelta y había dado ya dos pasos cuando repentinamente, una mano tomo el brazo de Kagome y la hizo girar, quedando frente a aquel chico, Kagome lo miro, era alto, bien parecido y esos ojos… esos ojos se habían clavado en ella tanto, que sintió que podían ver hasta el interior de su alma…

-Di lo que quieras…

Kagome miro su brazo, sintió que el agarre había disminuido, cuando miro nuevamente a Sesshomaru no pudo resistir el perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos color miel… 

-¡Me preocupas!

Y sin decir nada mas, Sesshomaru atrajo a Kagome hacia si… y la abrazo como si no deseara dejarla partir, mientras que en Kagome un mar de sensaciones se hacia presente… los varoniles brazos de él… su loción… su calido pecho… cuando ambos se separaron, ambos se miraron y sin mas, Sesshomaru la beso… aquel beso la hizo tocar el cielo, era un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de amor y… ¿pasion?

Kagome abrió los ojos, no, no podía permitirse eso… con lagrimas en los ojos se separo de Sesshomaru y sin decir nada mas, salió corriendo… esa seria la ultima vez que tanto sus amigas como sus compañeros de escuela supieran de ella… a excepción de Sesshomaru y de Kikyo, esta ultima, gracias a su padre se entero de la muerte de su tia y su primo, nadie mas supo de ello.

El tiempo paso… todos tomaron diversos caminos, mientras que Inu Yasha se dedicaba a las fiestas y a conquistar chicas, Sesshomaru había enviado a un investigador privado a buscar a Kagome,

-Esta vez no te dejare ir… cada vez estoy mas cerca y no escaparas de mi… no de nuevo…

Esa fue siempre la frase del chico cada vez que el Mioga, el detective, iba con información, Sesshomaru sabia que Kagome había decidido ir al campo, terminar sus estudios y trabajar, sabia también que, se deprimía demasiado debido a la muerte de su madre, su abuelo y su hermano, que no salía de su casa y no tenia amigos… que siempre era cordial con los vecinos pero al mismo tiempo distante, que varios chicos de su edad quisieron conquistarla y que ella nunca lo permitió…

Para Sesshomaru, las malas noticias llegaron cuando, en el pueblo en el que vivía Kagome, hubo un brutal incendio, quemandolo todo a su paso… sin pensarlo dos veces, viajo a aquel lugar, cuando llego, todo rastro que Kagome pudo haber dejado, se había perdido… trato de buscarla sin mucho éxito… asi pasaron los años… hasta ese dia en aquel hospital…

_Fin del flash back _

Mientras Kagura armaba tremendo alboroto afuera, Sesshomaru y Kagome platicaban en aquel jardín casi privado que Naraku tenia en su casa

-¡Que hermosas son!

Kagome miraba alegremente un par de luciérnagas que revoloteaban a su alrededor

-¡Pronto será verano y será el Tanabata!

Sesshomaru la miro sorprendida ¿Sabia lo que era el Tanabata?

-¿Sabes lo que es el Tanabata?

Kagome le miro sonriente

-Si, en el hospital, cuando fueron mis primeras horas ya despierta, me explicaron lo que es!!

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar el ruido de un motor, Sesshomaru por su parte, alzo la mirada y noto que el carro de su hermano ya había desaparecido… suspiro aliviado, al mismo tiempo que Kagura y su esposo aparecían, Naraku también hacia su aparición

-¡Kagome, te presento a mi esposo!

El joven estrecho la mano de Kagome

-Mi nombre es Kyo, mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto

-Bien, pueden pasar, la cena ya esta lista

A la voz de Naraku, todos se dirigieron nuevamente al interior de la casa, esta demás decir que la velada de esa noche fue la mejor de todas,  reian, brindaban y finalmente, después de varias horas (y de que las horas pasaran casi imperceptibles) decidieron irse…

-¡Por Dios! Si es la una de la mañana!!

Kagura miraba sorprendida el reloj de pared

-Lo siento Naraku, te hemos quitado horas de sueño!!

-¡Todo estuvo exquisito!

-Saben que si de mis amigos se trata, no es ninguna molestia

-¿Te vas ya Sesshomaru?

Kagura miraba al peliplateado

-Mas al rato, si Naraku lo permite, le entregare todo el proyecto que me pidió…

-No es ninguna molestia, claro que si

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer mañana

Kagura se despidió efusivamente de Kagome

-¡Hasta mañana!

Mientras Kagura y su esposo se retiraban, Kagome también se despidió

-No aguanto mas, estoy muy cansada

Bostezo

-Que descances Kagome

-¡Gracias! ¡Que descancen!

Nuevamente Sesshomaru saco su laptop, mientras que la joven subia los escalones directo a su habitación, a sumirse en los brazos de Morfeo…

-Aquí no, vamos al estudio

-Si

Una vez en el interior del estudio, tanto Naraku como Sesshomaru se dispusieron a platicar

-Bien como veras, el proyecto ya esta terminado, el dia que dispongas, toda la propaganda comenzara a realizarse

Naraku veía seriamente la computadora

-La convención será en un mes… quisiera que comenzaras a imprimirla cuanto antes…

-Esta bien, ya pase todas las copias en este CD

Naraku se veía pensativo cuando de repente hablo

-He pensado mucho y le he dado muchas vueltas al tema… y no tiene caso que te oculte a ti la verdad

Sesshomaru le miro despreocupadamente

-¿Con respecto a que?

-Con respecto a mi hija… se que por mucho tiempo la investigaste… se que siempre te preocupaste por ella, pero que ella nunca quizo ayuda… también se que el idiota de Inu Yasha la hizo de menos y no una, sino en varias ocasiones…

Sesshomaru interrumpió lo que hacia y miro a Naraku fijamente

-Asi es Sesshomaru, estoy al corriente de la situación… porque, al igual que tu, contrate un detective privado para averiguar al paradero de mi propia familia, sin saber que todos ellos ya habían fallecido… y que la única sobreviviente, duerme en el segundo piso de esta casa…

Sesshomaru no se inmuto ante la confesión… cosa que sorprendió a Naraku

-¿Ya lo sabias?

Lo supe hace poco… es raro que el gran neurocirujano adopte a un paciente como de su familia…

-Tambien se todo lo que trataste de hacer por ella y que no permitió que hicieras … mi hija es orgullosa… vaya que lo es… pero ahora que esta conmigo, pienso protegerla de aquel mundo que le dio la espalda… y por favor Sesshomaru, que no te sorprenda si tu hermano aparece en mi venganza… sufrirá solo lo necesario…se lo tiene bien merecido…

Nota de Lucy: ¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, esta nota ya será menos estresante que las anteriores y es que, entre el tiempo que termine los fics anteriore y este, ¡¡me aceptaron mas papales para comenzar los tramites de la culminación de mis servicio social!! En parte, fue estresante porque hubo una persona que por ahí le gusto infundirme miedo con respecto a mis jefes y bueno, el dia de ayer me fui directamente y la verdad, estuve preocupada por nada!! Puedo seguir con calma los tramites y no estresarme mas!! Bueno, las dejo con los revs!!

A Kikuyo-Sama: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia!! Y bueno, como veras, Naraku no tiene ese amor de pareja hacia Kagome ¡Es su padre! Je je, y sip, Kikyo saldrá a futuro!! Y bueno, Kagura seguirá pateando a Inu Yasha todas las veces que sea necesario!!  Besos!!

A Silvemy89: Hola! Bueno, no pasa mucho!! Pero los recuerdos entre ellos son bastantes!! Ojala te guste este capi!!

A cieloselene: Hola! Bueno, je je esto es un relajo!! Pero ojala que te haya gustado este capi!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: Mil gracias por el rev!! Y bueno, en el futuro, no solo la vera… pero para eso falta un poquito!! Ojala que te guste este capi!!

A iyvker: Mil gracias!! Aquí esta el cap 6! Ojala te guste!!

A azulceleste: Mil gracias! Y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza!! Como dije, tuve unos problemitas por ahí y bueno, eso hizo que la inspiración se fuera de viaje… ¡pero ya regreso! Ojala te guste este capi!!

A Sesshomeshan: Mil gracias por tu review!! Me siento halagada (bueno, mas bien sorprendida) que hayas tomado tiempo de tu clase para poner este review!! Y bueno, como veras, Naraku ¡¡Quiere sangre!! No, no es cierto! Pero hara sufrir a Inu Yasha bastante!! Y sip ¡¡que viva la comida Mexicana!!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome dormía placenteramente, aquella cama era muy mullida

-Mejor que la cama de hospital

Susurró... miro hacia el ventanal, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor… poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndola, hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

Cuando abrió los ojos, se descubrió en un hermoso bosque, los rayos del sol se colaban por todas partes y el canto de las aves alegraba el ambiente, Kagome se encontraba cerca de un pequeño arroyo, definitivamente el ambiente que ahí se respiraba era otro, mucha tranquilidad… tomo asiento a un lado de aquel arroyo de aguas cristalinas

-Todo es tan hermoso…

En verdad que era un sueño único… hasta que…

-Hola Kagome

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, un chico peligris, de ojos dorados y mirar frio, estaba parado detrás de ella, vestia una camisa blanca, las mangas de la camisa eran algo molestas y había notado que las llevaba hasta el codo… vestia un pantalón negro

-¿Sesshomaru?

-Si, soy yo

-¡Que alegría verte!

Kagome no lo pensó mas, abrazo efusivamente a Sesshomaru y este le correspondió el abrazo, repentinamente, Sesshomaru la toma del mentón y...

-¡¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!

Kagome se despertó como un resorte… ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¡Por Dios! Había sido la primera vez que veía a Sesshomaru y ya soñaba con él! Algo roja (como un tomate o mas) se dirigió hacia el baño y se lavo el rostro, lo miro, sus mejillas aun se encontraban sonrosadas… ese sueño…. ¿Por qué había soñado con Sesshomaru? Mas aun ¿Por qué había soñado de esa forma con él?

Cuando bajo, encontró a Naraku esperándola

-Buenos días Kagome

-Buenos días doctor…

-Vamos Kagome, no me llames solo doctor, solo llamame Naraku

El doctor le mostro una sonrisa y Kagome correspondió

-Toma asiento, el desayuno esta listo

-¡Gracias!

Los dos ya habían comenzado a desayunar, cuando sono el teléfono…

-Es para usted Naraku-sama, la señorita Kikyo

El mayordomo llevaba el teléfono y Naraku miraba a Kagome, quien al verlo, quedo algo desconcertada…

-¿Quién es?

-Mi sobrina

Naraku la miro fijamente

-¿Sigues sin recordar tu pasado?

Kagome le miro seriamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro

-No… nada…

-Bien, mañana iremos de nuevo al hospital, es necesario ver como sigue el hematoma…

Kagome asintió, estaba algo nerviosa, de hecho, cada vez que iba a revisión, se ponía nerviosa, el hematoma no se reabsorbía del todo y debía de tener paciencia, oraba para que ese hematoma comenzara a desaparecer lo mas rapido que pudiera…

-¿Kikyo? Si, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

Kagome comenzó a desayunar,  la palabras de Naraku la habían preocupado un poco, aun no recordaba nada ¿Cuál era la prisa? Tambien a ella le preocupaba, pero no tanto como a Naraku… quien seguía al teléfono…

-Si, esta bien, te espero hoy… te tengo una sorpresa

Miro a Kagome de reojo, quien se había concentrado en terminar su desayuno… minutos después, Kagome y Naraku se disponían a ir al hospital, justo después de su llegada, una enfermera se acerco

-Buenos días Doctor Naraku

-Buenos días Kimi ¿Qué hay para hoy?

-Tiene programadas 10 consultas y hoy tiene valoración con usted el señor Taisho

-¿A que hora?

-A las doce del dia

-Esta bien, gracias Kimi, ya te alcanzo

Naraku y Kagome caminaron por un largo pasillo, la chica caminaba en silencio, no recordaba mucho, pero deseaba con todo su corazón hacerlo, ya que se sentía algo extraña asi…

-Llegamos

 Una puerta de color madera se abrió, justo después de pasar por ella, una habitación en blanco y una joven de aspecto delicado con bata blanca apareció…

-Buenos días, Kaede

-Buenos días, Naraku

-He traido a mi paciente de nuevo, necesitamos ver como sigue…

Kaede miro a Kagome alegremente

-Me alegra saber que por el momento, te encuentras bien

Y mientras decía esto, abrazo a Kagome

-Ven, usa esto y en cuanto estes lista, vienes

Kagome sonrio, desde el primer dia, Kaede se había portado muy bien con ella, es mas, cuando Kagome había recobrado la conciencia, Kaede también apareció en la habitación del hospital, abrazo a Kagome y se despidió de ella… una vez, con la bata puesta, se dispuso a subirse a aquel aparato, ya se había acostumbrado a ello y después de algunos minutos, Kagome pudo ponerse de pie

-Ya esta un poco mejor

Kagome veía la tomografía

-Eso que ves ahí, es el coagulo, pero comparado a las veces anteriores, ya esta disminuyendo…

-¿Eso quiere decir que podre recuperar la memoria?

-Tenemos que esperar a ver la evolución

Kagome asintió… si bien, por alguna extraña razón, no le preocupaba mucho

-¿Habra algo en mi pasado que no quiero recordar?

-¿Dijiste  algo Kagome?

-¿Eh? No, nada, solo pensaba en voz alta….

Sorprendentemente, Kagome abrió su corazón a Kaede

-Es que… no me preocupa mucho el recuperar la memoria… es como… es como si no quisiera recuperarla…

Kaede sonrio

-Hay cosas en la vida que a veces no queremos recordar por lo triste que fueron, pero siempre se puede salir adelante

Kagome sonrio y abrazo a Kaede

-Puedes tener confianza conmigo

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres una buena persona! ¿Sabes? Conoci a alguien que comento conocerme, es muy buena persona se llama Kagura

-¿Asi que ya conociste a Kagura?

Kagome asintió

-Si ¿La conoces?

-Si, a conozco desde que eramos pequeñas… asi que la conozco muy bien ¿y que te parece?

-Es muy buena persona… se preocupa mucho por mi… de hecho, ella sabe de mi pasado… quise preguntarle pero… prefiero recordarlo yo misma…

Kaede la miro y abrazo

-No te preocupes por eso, ya llegara el momento en el cual recuerdes todo

-Gracias Doctora

-No me llames asi, dime Kaede por favor

-Esta bien, Kaede

-Bueno, nosotros ya hemos terminado ¿Sabes en donde esta Naraku?

Kagome asintió…. Salió de aquel consultorio y camino nuevamente por un par de pasillos, se acerco a una enfermera y le pregunto por Naraku

-Esta en la habitación del señor Taisho Kagome

-¡Gracias!

La enfermera sonrio, si bien, Kagome ya se había ganado a casi la mayoría de todos en el hospital y no porque fuera la protegida de Naraku, mas bien, por su forma tan natural de ser… mientras tanto, Kagome permanecia en la entrada de la habitación, en el interior, se encontraban el matrimonio Taisho y Naraku

-En 10 dias y ya podrá irse, pero eso si, no lo quiero ver en los periódicos ni en ninguna pagina de sociales ¿entendio?

Inu Taisho asintió

-Esta bien Naraku, lo prometo

-Asi podre disfrutar mas de tu compañía, amor

Izayoi sonreía feliz, después de tanto tiempo, su esposo se recuperaba y además, descansaría

-Ojala que cumplas tu palabra, viejo…

En un sillón, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba cierto chico de cabellos grises, algo mal encarado

-No le digas asi a tu padre, el no es ningún viejo

Inu miro a su hijo algo decepcionado

-En cuanto me reestablezca, hablare contigo jovencito

-¡ Feh! ¡Tonterias!

Naraku miraba fijamente a Inu Yasha, sin que este se percatara de ello, hasta, aburrido, decidió marcharse…

-Bueno, ya que el viejo esta bien, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer ¿Y Sesshomaru? Ya debería estar aquí

Sorpresivamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió…

-Perdon por la tardanza, Naraku-Miro al medico-Alguien te busca…

A la distancia, Naraku vio de quien se trataba…

-"Esta vez será diferente para ti, hija mia, esta vez, le restregaras en su propia cara al idiota de Inu Yasha, que no eres cualquier mujer…y lo mejor, es que tu no te acordaras de él para nada…"

Todo eso decía en sus adentros aquel medico mientras por fuera sonreía

-Pasen, por favor, ya he terminado la visita

Sesshomaru la hizo pasar caballerosamente, mientras cerraba la puerta, Inu Yasha quedo petrificado…

-¿¡Ka… Kagome!?

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡hola!! Después de casi un mes de no actualizar, lo hice!! Créanme que me costo bastante porque ahora ya tengo cosas que hacer (el protocolo) y la inspiración falla y feo!! Bueno, poco a poco ire actualizando los demás fics!!

A cieloselene: : Hola! Yo también apoyo a Naraku!! Lo que pasa es que Inu Yasha carga un fuerte pasado con Kagome, pero bueno, al parecer solo es de sufrimiento… en fin, haber que pasa y cul es la reacción de Kagome al verlo!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: Bueno, vamos a ver como se repone Inu Yasha del shock… ja, ja, ja, ja, Kikyo aparecerá, pero mas adelante!!

A mariiChelo: Mil gracias por tu review!! Y bueno, como dije, Inu Yasha carga algo muy pesado con respecto a Kagome, pero en el pasado… ¡¡Y kagome no se acuerda de él!!

A ALEJANDRA: Hola! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado!! Je je si, yo entiendo que haya sido sorpresa lo de Naraku, pero por esta vez, quise variar!! Como vez, Inu Yasha ya sabe quien es "la novia, etc" de Naraku (y eso el mismo lo decía también) en fin, haber que sucede!! Y ojala te haya gustado este capi!!

A azulceleste: Que bueno que te haya gustado!! Ojala que este capi también te haya gustado!!

A Silvemy89: Hare todo lo posible por actualizar  mas seguido!! Me alegra que te haya gustado y ojala este capi también!!

A Sesshomeshan: je, je, je, si, causa conmocion el saber que Naraku es padre de Kagome!! En fin, todos los personajes comienzan a tomar so propio bando!! ¡Hagan sus apuestas señores!! Ojala te haya gustado este capi!!


	8. Chapter 8

¿Y bien? ¿Qué podía ser mejor? ¿Qué el odioso de Inu Yasha haya visto a Kagome y casi se cayera? ¿O que ella no lo recordara? No, Naraku no lo sabia, Sesshomaru tampoco, lo que si sabían, es que de ahora en adelante el infierno de Inu Yasha no tendría fin…

-Creo que esto será interesante

Naraku hablo por lo bajo, casi tan imperceptible que parecía que estuviera rezando, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de ello, mientras Inu Yasha casi caia al piso de la impresión

-Naraku ¿Quién es?

Kagome miro a Inu Yasha confusa

-¿¡Como!? ¿¡Es que no te acuerdas de mi!?

Un Inu Yasha perplejo miraba la escena

-Lo siento, no se quien eres, no te conozco

Esas frases se habían clavado en Inu Yasha como dagas ardientes en el cuerpo

-¿No me recuerdas?

-No, no sabe quien eres, idiota

Sesshomaru puso la mano en el hombro de Kagome y se acerco a ella, Kagome se sonrojo, pero esto, a Inu Yasha, no le hizo gracia alguna…

-¡Quita tus manos de ella!

Inu Yasha comenzaba a portarse como un niño

-Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo…

Los ojos frios de Sesshomaru hicieron que Inu Yasha se contuviera…

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero… de verdad tenia ganas de verte de nuevo yo… lo siento en verdad…

Kagome le miro extrañada, no entendía nada

-Kagome esta viviendo conmigo, Inu Yasha y no recuerda nada de su pasado, asi que te agradecería mucho que no la atormentaras con ello ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome miro a Naraku fijamente ¿Es que acaso él sabia de su pasado? Naraku comprendió la duda en Kagome

-Sesshomaru, Kagome, les invito a comer…

-¿Y yo?

-¿Tu que? Te quedaras aquí, mientras arreglo mis negocios…

-¡Pero!

-Idiota…

Izayoi veía a sus hijos, miro a Kagome y se acerco a Naraku, casi imperceptiblemente para Kagome, Izayoi le hablo a Naraku

-¿Es de quien nos hablaste?

Naraku asintió

El padre de ambos chicos escucho también

-Me alegra que la búsqueda haya dado frutos, Naraku

La sonrisa de Naraku no pudo ser mas autentica

-Si, pero hay un sinfín de problemas que solucionar

-Entiendo que no recuerda nada…

-Asi es, pero hay que tener paciencia, discúlpeme Señor Taisho, pero, tengo que irme, Inu Yasha esta causando mucho alboroto

El señor Taisho sonrio

-Si… lo he notado, veo que sigue encaprichado con ella… y no quiero que Kagome termine herida por culpa de mi imprudente hijo…

-No se preocupe señor Taisho, estare pendiente de Kagome y creame que Sesshomaru también

Tanto el señor Taisho, como Izayoi y Naraku veian que la mano de Sesshomaru estaba en el hombre de Kagome y que no se despegaba de ella…

La discusión entre Inu Yasha y su hermano continuaba…

-Hijo mio, acompañanos, Sesshomaru tiene negocios pendientes con Naraku

Izayoi detuvo a su hijo, lo conocía y sabia que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… bueno, casi cualquier cosa…

-Esta bien…

Inu Yasha trato de controlarse, volvió a mullido sofá y ahora que había vuelto a ver a Kagome, tenia muchas ganas de hablar con ella, de decirle todo lo que sentía, de disculparse… al verla, se había dado cuenta que aun la amaba y que, todas las tonterías que había cometido en el pasado, en el pasado se habían quedado… sin embargo, se había avivado el deseo de recuperarla…

Ya en el restaurante de Kagura, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagome y Kagura se encontraban sentados en una mesa alejada

-Solo falta que llegue Kikyo

Kagome miro a Naraku sin comprender aun del todo lo que sucedia

-¿Y que fue lo que sucedió?

-Se encontró con Inu Yasha

Sesshomaru contesto fríamente a la pregunta de Kagura

-Y a ti por lo que veo, no te hizo nada de gracia ¿cierto?

Sesshomaru la miro fríamente, Kagura comprendió todo y prefirió cambiar la conversación… Kagome aun seguía sin comprender nada, hasta que de repente, una chica de cabello largo, recogido con un listo blanco apareció

-¡Hola a todos!

Kikyo se llevo las manos a la boca al ver a Kagome

-¡Por Dios! ¡Pense que nunca te volveria a ver!

Abrazo a Kagome con tal efusividad que la chica se sintió confusa

-Disculpa ¿Quién eres?

Kikyo se detuvo en seco

-¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy tu prima Kikyo!

-Ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda nada

-¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo mi culpa! ¡Si te hubiera protegido desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado

Varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Kikyo, mientras que Kagome, no sabia como reaccionar ante todo esto… al parecer, todos ya la conocían…

-Perdon, pero no entiendo nada…

Todos miraron a Kagome, la emoción de ver a las primas reunidas de nuevo, les había hecho olvidar a lo que realmente habían ido ahí…

-Bien, Kagome te has de estar preguntando porque todos los aquí presentes te conocemos y porque Inu Yasha puso esa cara cuando te vio…

Kagome asintió a lo que Naraku le decía

-Bien, creo que es hora de decirle toda la verdad…

-Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una familia poderosa la cual tuvo dos hijos, ambos hermanos realmente se apreciaban y se apoyaban el uno al otro, con el paso del tiempo, aquella familia aumento… el hermano mayor decidió casarse, sin embargo, por cuestiones de negocios, tuvo que viajar al extranjero con su esposa, ya que aun no tenia hijos, el hermano menor se caso 3 años después, con una mujer a la que siempre amo con toda su alma, de esa unión, nacieron dos hermosos niños… el hijo mayor es una hermosa niña… y el hijo menor era un varon… la felicidad de la familia era realmente enorme… el hermano mayor ya había regresado a Japon y ya tenia una niña como hija, las primas ya se habían conocido y se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo, la tristeza cubrió a la familia del hermano menor y el padre de esos niños aparentemente murió… todo el mundo, quizo ayudar a la viuda, pero ella se negó, decidió que sola sacaría adelante a sus dos hijos… sin embargo, la relación entre ambas primas no cambio…

A estas alturas, Kikyo ya había comenzado a llorar nuevamente

-Prosigo… como te decía, las primas se llevaban muy bien, pero a una de ellas, el destino le tenia deparada otra tragedia mas… cuando el abuelo de ella, su madre y se hermano menor regresaban de un viaje, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y quedo sola… todo el mundo quizo ayudarla, incluso la persona a la que profundamente amaba… pero ella se negó, se aparto del mundo e hizo su propia vida… sin embargo, alguien que trato de ponerle obstáculos hasta mas no poder, todos creyeron que ella también había fallecido en un incendio, pero años después, aquella jovencita fue atropellada y ella ya no recordó nada… esa es toda la historia… lo que nadie mas supo, hasta ahora, es que el padre de aquella chica, no murió… sufrió un accidente, pero no murió, después de que le dieron de alta en el hospital, no pudo comunicarse con nadie, fue muy, muy doloroso para él, el saber que su esposa, su hijo y después, su hija habían fallecido… contrato a infinidad de investigadores privadosy dio con la identidad de su hija, cuando la busco, le había perdido el rastro… hasta que por azares del destino, encontró a su hija, pero ella, no recordaba nada!

Todo era silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar, Kagome miraba tristemente a Naraku

-Me imagino que fue un golpe terrible para él… y una felicidad el saber que años después, padre e hija se reencontraron…

-Lo es Kagome, lo es… porque Onigumo, es mi hermano mayor y padre de Kikyo… y yo soy ese hermano menor… por consiguiente, tu eres esa hija que perdi hace años…

Kagome se quedo en shock…

Notas de Lucy Oraki: Antes que nada, una sincera disculpa por no actualizar antes… no tuve mucho tiempo y la inspiración se había ido de vacaciones quien sabe a donde!! XD pero bueno, ya regreso y aqui esta el cap 88, disfrútenlo!!!!

A Sesshomeshan: ¡Hola! Je je ya me imagino el shock que debiste de haber tenido!!!! Bueno, aquí, ya le dijeron todo a Kagome! Mil gracias por tu review y ojala que te haya gustado este capi!!!!

A AllySant: ¡Hola! ¡me alegra que te este gustando!! Je je y bueno, por fin se encontraron ellos dos, pero la cosa no para ahí ¿Qué te pareció este capi?

A Natalia: Hola! Je je ya somos dos!!!!! Y bueno, Inu Yasha tuvo que ver algo en el pasado de Kagome, pero Sesshomaru aun mas!!!!! Y bueno, como vez, no tuvo recuerdos de él!!! Si, si que sufra otro rato mas!!!! XD

A Silvemy89: ¡Hola! Je je bueno, Sesshomaru aparecio casi justo despues de que Naraku la salvara!!! Y bueno, Naraku se refería al pasado de Kagome ¡Ojala esta conti te haya gustado, besos!!!!

A Kikuyo-Sama: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! *^u^* bueno como sabras, Kagome ya sabe la verdad ¿Cómo actuara ella ahora? Y sip, creo que Kagura lo pateara mas seguido!!! XD saludos y besos!!! 2008-10-23 . chapter 7

A Andromeda no Sainto: ¡Sufrira mas! Bueno, quien arroyara a Inu, no será Sesshomaru (en la cárcel no lo queremos!) pero si, inu será arrollado!!! XD ¡Ojala te haya gustado este capi!!!

A JENNY: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gusto!!! Ojala que este capi también!!!! Besos!!!!

A lady celestial destiny mar: hola!!!!! Es un gusto verte por aquí!!!! Que bueno que te gusto!!! Y bueno, Inu Yasha será odioso en este fic!!! Bueno, incluso a veces en el anime lo es!!!!!

A AmoaSesshy: ¡Hola! Bueno, las intrigas iran aumentado y los secretos disminuyendo!!!! Ojala te guste este capi!!!!!

A lapis: que bueno que te este gustando!!!! Ya somos dos fans de Sesshomaru!!!! ¿no es un amor? XD ¡ojala que este capi te haya gustado!!!!

A pytufa1622: sip, para algunos, fue sorpresa!!! Y bueno, en otro capi, contare como es que sobrevivo al aparatoso accidente!!!! Y bueno, la relación entre ellos dos, pues era… digamos que de interés romantico, ya que es él quien besa a Kagome en cuanto la ve en el hospital…. ¡Ojala que este capi te haya gustado también!!


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome mir a todos los presentes se puso de pie y repentinamente sinti que la tierra temblaba acaso era esto un juego cruel del destino? Todos los ah presentes saban de su pasado! De aquel pasado que, debido a un accidente de automvil, perdido Cunto haba sido su sufrimiento? Haba sufrido mucho en su pasado? Al parecer si, el rostro con lgrimas de Kikyo le indicaba que as haba sido, pronto, sinti que las voces de todos se escuchaban como si ella estuviera debajo del agua, todo se volvi oscuro y

Cuando abri los ojos, se encontr un lugar alejado de la ciudad

-Qu es este lugar?

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado su pregunta, la respuesta apareci detrs de una puerta de madera Era ella misma, vestida con ropas de campesina!

-Seora Tsuda, ya regres!

Kagome vesta humildemente, llevaba el cabello recogido y sonrea, a lo lejos, una voz se dej escuchar

-Gracias querida! Deja las verduras en la cocina por favor!

Kagome obedeci, dej las verduras y regres con un balde de agua y un pequeo trapo para limpiar, rpidamente, se dispuso a lavar el piso, la voz de la mujer se hizo ms cercana

-Pero hija, no deberas de hacer eso!

Kagome se limpi el sudor

-Lo hago porque quiero ayudarla

La Kagome que vea todo, mir a la mujer: tena aproximadamente 77 aos, vesta una yukata en color rosa y caminaba lentamente, su sonrisa, era tan tierna y tan sincera hacia la chica que parecan madre e hija

-Eres feliz aqu? Una chica como tu, debera estar con los dems chicos de su edad

La Kagome que ahora limpiaba el piso sonri tristemente

-Soy feliz aqu okaa san, perd a toda mi familia y usted ha sido una persona muy amable conmigo, tanto, que ha llegado a ser como una madre para mi

La seora Tsuda sonri alegremente

-Yo tambin te he tomado el cario de una hija Kagome

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron, repentinamente, un toquido en la puerta sobresalt a las dos mujeres

-Abran!

Cuando Kagome corri hacia la puerta y abri, grande seria su sorpresa al ver a un peligris ah parado, la Kagome que vea su propia imagen se sorprendi de verlo tambin

-Inu Yasha! Qu haces aqu?

Kagome denotaba sorpresa, pero en el rostro del chico, no la haba

-Hace tiempo que no nos veamos Kagome

Inu Yasha sonri irnicamente

-Nunca te escapars de mi...!

Entr a la casa

-Estos terrenos me gustan mucho creo que sern buenos para mi

Kagome lo miro con odio

-Cmo te atreves!

Inu Yasha entr aun ms

-O vienes conmigo Kagome o comprar este terreno, t decides, el destino de la seora est en tus manos

Kagome lo mir con odio

-No ests conforme con lo que me hiciste hace algn tiempo y ahora vienes aqu?

La seora Tsuda vea la escena algo preocupada

-Qu sucede hija?

Kagome se acerc a ella

-No es nada okaa san, este hombre ya se iba

Inu Yasha sonri

-Estar esperando tu respuesta Kagome querida

Y sali de ah dando un portazo, dejando a Kagome llena de odio y desesperacin. Kagome se solt a llorar, mientras que la otra Kagome, que pareca un fantasma, trat de acercarse a s misma, pero no pudo, era tan transparente, que no poda mir hacia la puerta y pens para s misma Tanto dao hizo Inu Yasha?

De repente, la habitacin se volvi oscura, dejando a la Kagome vestida de campesina y a la seora Tsuda consolndose, repentinamente escuch algunas voces

-Esta bien?

-Kagome!

-Que le paso?

Cuando abri los ojos, se vio rodeada, en el restaurante de Kagura, ciertamente, Kikyo estaba a su lado, al igual que Naraku y Sesshomaru

-Qu me pas?

Kagome trat de incorporarse pero todos trataron de ayudar

-Yo recuerdo algo era era

Kagome rompi en llanto y Naraku la abraz

-Paso algo Kagome?

La chica lloraba en los brazos de su padre

-La noticia de que tengo familia me dej tan sorprendida Estoy feliz! Se que tengo mi familia y que no la perd del todo! Aunque se que mi madre y mi hermano han muerto Se que tengo a mi padre y a mis primas!

Kagome segua llorando

-Pero tuve un recuerdo cuando me desmay Inu Yasha estaba ah y me haba amenazado con despojar a una buena mujer de su casa y de sus tierras si no iba con l yo lo miraba con odio y todo se desvaneci ya no pude recordar mas

Naraku la abraz fuertemente y Sesshomaru se acerc ms a ella

-Es hora de que descances, has tenido tantas emociones el da de hoy, que terminaron por agotarte

Todos los ah presentes aceptaron acompaar a Naraku y a Kagome, Kagura dej a su administradora a cargo, mientras que Kikyo corra hacia afuera del centro comercial y sacaba el automvil de Naraku, Sesshomaru cuidaba tambin de Kagome, haba cado rendida despus de tan fuerte impresin

Una vez que toda la comitiva llego a la casa de Naraku, Kagome se recost en su habitacin Aun no poda creerlo! Naraku, el neurocirujano eminente, el que haba sido objeto de burlas porque crean que estaba enamorado de ella, era su padre!

Muchos sentimientos invadieron a Kagome, no poda enojarse ni reprocharle nada, las circunstancias del destino los haban separado, Naraku tambin haba sufrido al estar lejos de su familia Un toquido en la puerta hizo que Kagome se sobresaltara

-Pase!

Naraku apareci con una taza de te en las manos, Kagome not que estaba preocupado

-Ests bien? Si no te sientes bien solo avsame y yo

Kagome lo detuvo

-No, estoy bien, gracias, es solo que la impresin por haberme enterado de mi pasado fue algo que no pens que me afectara tanto no se que tanto sufr en mi pasado, pero por el recuerdo que tuve hoy, supongo que mi yo anterior tena muchas heridas en su corazn

Naraku la mir triste

-Siempre me lament el hecho de no haberte podido encontrar, ni a tu madre ni a ti pero ahora, ahora que te tengo, no quisiera dejarte ir

Naraku la miro desolado

-Puedo puedo llamarte hija?

A Kagome se le llenan los ojos de lgrimas

-Claro que si, papa!

Naraku y Kagome se abrazan

-No habr nada que nos pueda separar ahora

Naraku sonre, seca las lagrimas de su hija y Kagome hace lo mismo con su padre repentinamente, otro toquido sobresalta a padre e hija

-Cmo sigue Kagome, Naraku?

Naraku sonre al escuchar esa voz y Kagome le mira curiosa

-Es Sesshomaru, ese chico ha estado aqu todo el tiempo, esperando a que te recuperaras

Naraku se puso de pie y nota ligeramente sonrojada a su hija

-En lo personal, Sesshomaru es un buen partido Kagome, porque Inu Yasha

Kagome se sonroj ms al escuchar el nombre de Sesshomaru

-Docto digo, pap Tanto dao me hizo Inu Yasha? Yo recuerdo que le tena tanto odio, era como si me persiguiera

Naraku abri la puerta y Sesshomaru entr

-Ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por m, Sesshomaru

Kagome se sonroj aun ms

-El tema de Inu Yasha es algo que me hace enojar particularmente hija, ese desgraciado-Naraku miro a Sesshomaru-siento decirle as a tu hermano Sesshomaru, pero es la verdad, no conforme con haberse portado as contigo cuando se conocieron, trat por mucho tiempo el tenerte y ahora dice que quiere pedirte pern, yo no soy quien para decirte lo que debas hacer, hija ma, pero no voy a permitir que te haga sufrir

Kagome sonri ante las palabras de su padre, vaya que le daba alegra haber podido recuperar un fragmento de su pasado, aunque triste, pero ya lo haba recuperado

Sesshomaru miraba a Kagome, como esperando alguna reaccin por parte de ella Habr recordado algo de aquel da?

La verdad es que la cabeza de Sesshomaru era un pequeo torbellino de emociones, si ella lo recordaba a l o no; la voz de Kagome lo sac de sus pensamientos.

-En qu piensas Sesshomaru? Te veo muy distrado

Kagome sonri para l, lo que hizo que l desviara la mirada hacia otro sitio completamente sonrojado

-En la convencin de neurologa que se llevar a cabo en Huatulco, Mxico en los anuncios que hay que hacer

Sesshomaru mir a Kagome fijamente y ahora ella se sonroj, Naraku mir a Sesshomaru y sonri pcaramente

-Es cierto, tenemos que ver toda la promocin de esa convencin

Naraku miro la hora

-Ya es algo tarde Kagome, procura descansar, maana ser otro da

La chica asinti, Naraku y Sesshomaru salan de la habitacin de la chica, mientras ella volva a acostarse en su mullida cama

Una vez fuera de la habitacin de Kagome, Naraku puso la palma de su mano en el hombro de Sesshomaru

-Ninguno de los dos disimula

Sesshomaru no respondi

-Vaya Sesshomaru, Por qu te has quedado cayado? Se perfectamente que ests enamorado de mi hija desde hace aos y que hiciste todo lo posible por ayudarla y rescatarla de ese idiota

Sesshomaru apret las manos

-Yo la amo, siempre la he amado y la seguir protegiendo de mi hermano hasta donde pueda

Naraku sonri

-Has demostrado que eres mucho mas maduro que l, como su padre, doy mi aprobacin para que salgan juntos e incluso para que la enamores, no la dejara en mejores manos que las tuyas

Sesshomaru sinti que su corazn se saldra de la felicidad, pero por fuera, permaneca serio

-Y cuando ser la convencin?

Naraku abri su despacho

-En dos semanas, por favor, preprale a Kagome su pasaporte y el tuyo tambin, nos iremos a Huatulco los tres

Sesshomaru permaneci en el despacho de Naraku hasta la media noche, ultimando detalles, se retir a su casa, con una sonrisa que nadie mas pudo ver

Al da siguiente, los rayos del sol asomaban por la ventana de la habitacin de Kagome y en la entrada de la casa de Naraku, un peligris tocaba la puerta

Los recuerdos del pasado haban quedado como el agua turbia cuando esta se tranquiliza con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, ahora que Kagome apareca, el agua volva a enturbiarse de nuevo, provocando sentimientos de culpa y reproche hacia si mismo de ira, porque, al tratar de querer a Kagome para l, la pisoteo y humill, una voz lo sac de sus pensamientos

-Diga?

Inu Yasha reaccion algo lento

-Soy Inu Yasha Taisho, quiero hablar con la seorita Kagome

Notas de Lucy: Hola a todas! Despus de meses de no actualizar, (y de prometer hacerlo hace meses tambin) aqu esta el noveno capitulo djenme decirles que la inspiracin realmente se haba ido de vacaciones y de manera preocupante, pero regreso! As que aqu est este capi que ojala lo hayan disfrutado!

A Pequea Lin: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :D siento haber actualizado tan tarde, pero a veces, la inspiracin se va de vacaciones, adems que tuve que arreglar algunas cosas personales, pero ya estoy aqu! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

A AllySan: Me alegra que te haya gustado! XD Inu Yasha es medio tonto aqu (me hubiera gustado que en anime no lo fuera tanto, pero que mas se puede pedir?) le hizo mucho dao, como viste en este capi, la quera para el, se dio cuenta que cuando iban en la escuela la haba regado y bueno, en el tiempo que sigui, la reg mas XD siento la tardanza y ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

A XtinaOdss: Pues sip, Inu Yasha la rego sobre que queden Sesshomaru y Kagome ;) haber que pasa! Siento mucho la tardanza! Ojala te guste este capi!

A AZUL: Muchas gracias por la felicitaciones *w* le echar mas ganas al siguiente capi!

A Kikuyo-Sama: XD Ya somos dos! Ya somos dos! Bueno, Kikyo no est casada aun pero tiene prospecto je je je XD mas adelante contare quien es el! Y bueno, Sesshy es muy bueno con Kagome! (corazones al aire) no se porque pero entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, hacen una bonita pareja! Siento la tardanza, ojala te haya gustado la continuacin!

A Andromeda no Sainto: Me alegra que te haya gustado este capi! Ojala que este haya explicado porque Kagome odiaba a Inu Yasha Ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

A Lady Death 06: Aqu est el 9 capi! Ojala te haya gustado!

A Jsik96 : Siento que haya tenido por ver en parte el estrs de mi examen y dems, provocaron que el capi anterior fuera algo corto y que este lo terminara hasta hoy! Ojala te haya gustado este capi!

A pitufa16622: Bueno, si fue sorpresa, y bueno, esa teora del accidente, digamos que permaneci en estado grave por un buen tiempo, sobrevivi porque realmente fue un milagro (y porque decid no matarlo XD) y bueno, la relacin de ellos dos antes del incendio era buena XD en el siguiente capi lo veras! Ojala te haya gustado este! Mil gracias por tu review!

A Karina Natsumi: Gracias! Ojala que este capi tambin te haya gustado!

A Alba: Muchas gracias por el review! Y bueno, sip, Kagome sufri pero por culpa de la terquedad de Inu Yasha, y bueno, poco a poco comenzara a recordar, lo bueno es que tiene un montn de personas que la cuidan (sobretodo su padre y Sesshomaru XD) Sobre mis fics que quedaron pendientes, pues ya termine uno, ahora me falta terminar uno de MKR y otro de Kaleido Star con la inspiracin, de vuelta, creo que ya soy capaz de continuarlos!

A Inuyany: Bueno, en este capi, veras solo un poco de lo que fue capaz Inu con tal de conseguir a Kagome y porque ella le tenia tanto odio (yo tambin soy mala, quiero que Inu sufras hasta llorar sangre XD (sip, soy sdica XD) ) Ya somos dos fanticas del Sesshome! :D ojala que este capi te haya gustado!


	10. Chapter 10

A Naraku no le hizo gracia que aquel chico peligris fuera a visitar a su hija

-Qu quieres?

Inu Yasha lo mir seriamente

-Quiero hablar con su hija

El rostro de Naraku era de resentimiento

-Cmo voy a permitir que la persona que le hizo mas dao a mi hija la visite?

Naraku le sostena la mirada a Inu Yasha, pero el chico no se rindi

-Quiero hablar con su hija

Naraku lo mir con desprecio

-Qu es lo que quieres decirle? Vete, ella no tiene nada de que hablar contigo

De repente, una voz se dej escuchar detrs de Naraku

-Pap? Quien es?

Inu Yasha trat de gritar

-Soy yo Kagome! Quiero hablar contigo!

Naraku, trat en vano de cerrarle la puerta, demasiado tarde, Inu Yasha haba puesto su pie y comenz a gritar

-Kagome! Yo he!

Maldicin! Ahora tartamudeaba!

-Kagome! Yo!

La chica lo mir entre sorprendida y molesta

-A que has venido?

Inu Yasha reaccion

-He venido a explicrtelo todo!

Kagome lo mir

-Y que vienes a explicarme?

Kagome quiso cerrar la puerta tambin, pero Inu Yasha volvi a poner su pie y

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa! Quiero tu perdn!

Kagome le mir indiferente

-Qu gano yo con escucharte? No es suficiente lo que me has hecho ya?

Inu Yasha la miro arrepentido

-Te lo ruego!

Trat de volver a cerrar la puerta pero Inu Yasha se lo impeda

-Por favor! Yo me he dado cuenta que comet muchos errores aos atrs! Que por mi culpa perdiste la memoria! Yo! yo lo siento mucho y deseara regresar el tiempo para evitar todo eso!

Kagome lo mir sorprendida Inu Yasha pidindole perdn?

-Prometo que no volver a suceder!

Naraku estaba a punto de explotar al escuchar al peligris Cmo se atreva a decirle semejantes mentiras a su hija? En un arranque de coraje Naraku quit a Kagome de la puerta y

-Largo! Lrgate de aqu! No quiero escuchar ms mentiras tuyas! Lastimaste a mi hija! Destrozaste mi familia! Y aun as vienes a pedir perdn?

Inu Yasha trat de guardar calma, en verdad, Naraku molesto, daba miedo, en un ltimo intento desesperado, se puso de rodillas e implor nuevamente perdn

-Vale ms que te marches, no quiero verte cerca de aqu

Inu Yasha se puso de pie, mir suplicante a Naraku y

-Yo amo a su hija! La amo! Y seria capaz de cualquier cosa por ella!

Naraku lo mir con desprecio

-Si tanto la amas, djala en paz!

Aquel hombre, estaba comenzando a molestarse aun mas, empujo a Inu Yasha de la puerta

-Largo!

El chico se repuso rpidamente

-Kagome! Yo quiero hablar contigo seriamente! Si t me dices que me vaya, me ir y te dejare en paz!

Para Naraku, la actitud de Inu Yasha rallaba en la estupidez, hablara con los Taisho para que mantuvieran a su hijo lejos de Kagome, cerr la puerta y condujo a su hija hacia el interior

-Vamos, Cmo demonios se atreve a aparecer por aqu? La prxima vez que lo vea, lo correr a patadas!

Kagome mir la determinacin de su padre y sonri

-Muchas gracias! Aquel recuerdo no es nada grato para m, no s cuantos recuerdos como estos, tenga guardados en mi mente aun, pero de verdad, duele Cmo pudo hacerme tanto dao?

Naraku la mir y la abraz

-Ahora me tienes a m, yo te proteger

Kagome sonri

-Gracias pap

Una sonrisa esbozo Naraku en su rostro

-Alstate pronto, Kagura y Kikyo irn al centro comercial y quieren que tu las acompaes

Kagome mir sorprendida a Naraku

-Seguro que quieres que vaya?

Naraku la mir fraternalmente

-Por supuesto! Ve y divirtete!

Kagome sonri y corri hacia su habitacin, minutos despus Kikyo y Kagura pasaron por ella

-Nos la llevamos de compras to!

Ambas casi jalaron a Kagome al carro deportivo de la segunda

-Divirtanse!

Una vez adentro, las chicas se fueron al centro comercial, dentro de una cafetera, Kagome comenz a hablar no aguantaba guardarse lo sucedido con Inu Yasha mucho menos ahora que sabia que tenia familia

-Primas, Inu Yasha vino a verme

Kagura se escandaliz

-Pero cmo se atreva ese... ese...!

Kikyo trat de calmarla

-Tranquila Kagura, hay que escuchar a Kagome primero Qu quera?

La chica las miro con tristeza y algo de rencor

-Quera pedirme perdn, segn dijo, se haba arrepentido de todo lo que me haba hecho

Kagura volvi a escandalizarse

-Y t qu hiciste?

Kagura escuchaba atentamente cada palabra

-Pues mi papa sali y se molest mucho al grado correrlo de la casa

Kikyo suspiro tranquila y feliz,

-Era de esperarse de mi to

Pero Kagura se puso eufrica

-Siiii! Bien hecho to!

Kikyo y Kagome se sonrojaron

-Kagura!

Kikyo jal a Kagura para que tomara asiento, la efusividad de la chica, haba llamado la atencin de todos los comensales

-Lo siento! Lo siento! Me deje llevar!

Kagura tom asiento con algo de pena, pero feliz de saber que Inu Yasha haba sido corrido, ahora Kagome tena a su padre al lado de ella

Terminaron de tomar su caf, Kikyo, muy resuelta se puso de pie

-Chicas, es hora de comprar las cosas que necesitars para la playa Es Huatulco! Hay sol, playa!

Kagura termin la frase

-Tiendas! Muchas tiendas de souvenirs! Porque djame decirte Kagome chan, que nosotras vamos a ir contigo! Mi esposo necesita comprar algunas cosas por all y yo tambin voy! Aparte, el padre de Kikyo, tu to, tiene tambin negocios ah y como tu papa va a ir a la convencin, pues Vamos todos en familia!

Los ojos le brillaron

-Estaremos todo el da en la playa! *w*

Kikyo y Kagome solamente sonrieron nerviosamente

-Tambin ira Sesshomaru?

Kagome quedo sorprendida Es cierto! Sesshomaru tambin iba! Su mente divag un poco le pareca que Sesshomaru era un chico muy callado, amigo cercano de su padre Cmo era posible que no se hubiera acordado de el? Qu papel jugaba Sesshomaru en todo esto?

-Sesshomaru

El nombre del chico en los labios de Kagome hizo que Kikyo la mirara fijamente y que Kagura soltara un gritito de emocin

-Qu opinas de l prima?

Kagome se quedo muda al principio, pero despus contesto

-Es una persona muy seria hasta donde la he podido conocer

Kikyo la mir

-Sesshomaru siempre ha sido amigo cercano de mi to recuerdo desde que bamos a la escuela juntas, que siempre era un chico muy callado, eso s, siempre se preocupaba por nosotras y actualmente lo sigue haciendo, su hermano sigue siendo un tonto pero Sesshomaru siempre ha demostrado que es una persona muy seria y sobretodo que siempre cumple lo que promete

Kagura asinti en seal de aprobacin

-No sera sorpresa si Sesshomaru se perfila como el heredero de los Taisho, tengo entendido que queran dejar a Inu Yasha como tal pero

Kikyo mir a Kagome

-T sabes perfectamente que Inu Yasha es un obsesivo, que siempre trata de conseguir las cosas o las personas que desea

Kagome asinti

-Si el recuerdo de cuando me fue a exigir que fuera con el y que abandonara aquella casa, sigue vvido aun

El rostro de Kagome muestra algo de amargura, repentinamente, unas finas manos tocan los hombros de Kagome, realmente puede sentir que son las de un varn, un escalofro recorre el cuerpo de la chica sbitamente la joven queda sumida en un mar de extraas sensaciones

-Esas manos son... Esas manos me son familiares!-la mente de Kagome comienza a volar, siente una calidez y una seguridad al sentir esas manos en sus hombros...-Esta es la misma sensacin que tuve cuando despert en el hospital!

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, la joven voltea a ver al causante de todas esas emociones inexplicables para ella, pero que al mismo tiempo la hicieron sonrojar a ms no poder

-T!

Notas de Lucy: Muchas gracias por su paciencia! Aqu traigo el 10 capi! Ojala les guste! Bueno, ando arreglando mis papeles para finalmente poder trabajar como Dios manda! (a eso se debe la tardanza T.T) solo espero que todo se arregle y listo! Ojala que este capi les haya gustado! Hare lo posible por actualizar cada semana! *w*

- A Inuyany: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! XD la verdad, es que a Sessho no me lo imagino con nadie ms que con Kagome! *w* siento que esos dos hacen muy buena pareja! Bueno, sobre Inu Yasha, hay algo de cierto y de mentira en sus palabras, pero bueno, eso se ver despus! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi! Saludos!

- A Alba: No tienes de que preocuparte! Comprendo cuando uno tiene bastante trabajo T.T no salgo de una y entro a otra, pero bueno, aqu sigo! Bueno, en este capi ya viste de lo que es capaz Inu para recuperar a Kagome! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado! Abrazos!

- A Silvemy89: Sip, sip, lo siento, tenia bastante tiempo sin actualizar me alegra mucho que la conti te haya gustado! Ojala que este capi tambin! Y bueno, Sesshomaru tambin tratara de hacer su lucha con Kagome! En la playa! *w* pero eso ser en el siguiente capi! J ojala que este, te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones!

- A Pequea Lin: Hola! Gracias por la comprensin J bueno, como veras, Inu Yasha ya est moviendo sus piezas! Pero Sesshomaru no se quedara atrs! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

- A ISYLU : Muchas gracias! *w* gracias por tu comentario! Sobre lo que mencionas de que me como algunas letras, no es error mo, me di cuenta que solo es en los acentos trate de arreglarlo, pero aun con todo, se sigue comiendo las letras con acentos T.T por eso no se ven y no, no me voy a enojar, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar, todo es bien recibido! *w* Ojala que te haya gustado este capi! Y si Sesshomaru no har mucho esfuerzo! Quien lo har, ser Kagome! XD

- A Rooh: Bienvenida! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Saludos y besos! Y ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

- A Kikuyo-Sama: Te prometo que hare sufrir a Inu! XD bastante! Sobre las palabras, no me las como yo! T.T se las come la computadora! T.T espero poder solucionar esto pronto! Saludos y besos! Ojal que este capi te haya gustado! *w*


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome se encontraba an en estado de shock, el recordar aquellas clidas manos la hacan sonrojarse y perder el control de sus emociones, ms aun, cuando escuch la voz de Kagura sonriendo hacia un peligris que mir a la chica con tanta ternura, Kagome sinti que aquellos ojos dorados podan ver su alma, desvi la mirada hacia Kikyo, quien sonri complacida ante su reaccin.

-Toma asiento Sesshomaru!

El chico simplemente mir a Kagome y tom asiento

-Le estbamos comentando a Kagome que pronto ser el congreso de Naraku en Huatulco, que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para las actividades que haremos cuando ustedes estn ocupados y por sobre todas las cosas, no quiero que vaya Inu Yasha ah

Kagome mir a Kikyo y Kagura tambin estaba asintiendo en seal de aprobacin Pero justo cuando hablaban de ello, Inu Yasha apareci tambin, el silencio se hizo eterno y sin decir nada ms, el chico tomo asiento

-Entonces Qu hacemos?

Todos se miraron confundidos

-Hacer de qu?

-S, para el viaje, ya he hecho algunos arreglos y tambin ir con ustedes

Esta vez, Kagura se puso de pie

-Oye, yo no te dije que!

Sin embargo, Inu Yasha sonri sarcsticamente

-No me importa lo que pienses, yo ir de todas formas No es as Kagome?

El chico ya haba tomado la mano de Kagome, quien al darse cuenta, la retir inmediatamente

-Vete, te he perdonado, pero no quiero tenerte cerca.

Sin decir mas, Kagome se puso de pie, a ella, le siguieron Kagura, Kikyo y Sesshomaru

-Vamos, aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Se retiraron del lugar dejando a Inu Yasha sonriendo

-Pero pronto volvers a m.

Afuera, Kagura respiraba aliviada, mientras que Kikyo y Sesshomaru hablaban seriamente

-No es nada recomendable que te separes de ella, quien sabe que se le puede ocurrir a Inu Yasha

Esa misma noche, Sesshomaru hablaba con Naraku, la aparicin de Inu Yasha y la forma en la que haba hablado con ellos, no le haca mucha gracia, tena que tomar cartas en el asunto lo ms rpido posible

-Le he dicho a ese idiota que no se le acerque! Porque insiste en lo mismo?

-Si no hay otra opcin-Sesshomaru se puso de pie-se ir conmigo a Huatulco, claro est, con tu permiso, no quiero dejarla sola, no s qu tonteras pueda hacer mi estpido hermano

Naraku lo mir fijamente

-Y ella sigue sin recordar muchas cosas aun eso me preocupa. sigue sin recordarte?

Sesshomaru movi la cabeza en seal de negacin

-Pero eso no me interesa, siempre y cuando pueda estar a su lado

Naraku le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Sesshomaru

-Siempre has estado a su lado, solo que ella nunca se dio cuenta bien, vamos a ponernos de acuerdo con respecto al viaje, los primero en irse sern tu y mi hija, ah, los alcanzaran Kagura y Kikyo yo tambin me voy con ellas

Sesshomaru asinti

-Cuento contigo!

Sesshomaru se despidi de Naraku y se march, mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, Kagome trataba de dormir pero unos extraos sueos donde Sesshomaru apareca, no la dejaban tranquila en ellos, Kagome era estudiante aun y Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella, la besaba y le juraba que siempre la protegera, entonces, apareca Inu Yasha, persiguindola, atormentndola, hasta tal punto que las lagrimas salan sin ningn esfuerzo luego los destellos de un carro y Kagome se despert de golpe Qu haba sido todo eso? Sudaba frio varias lagrimas recorran su rostro, su respiracin entre cortada la puerta se abri y Naraku la mir preocupada, abraz a su hija y Kagome solamente comenz a llorar

-Yo. Kagome segua llorando-yo.

Pero Naraku le acarici su negro cabello

-Pesadillas?

Kagome asinti, qued en silencio por unos minutos, una vez tranquila, volvi a hablar

-Creo que stas no eran pesadillas. creo un carro me atropell cierto?

Naraku la mir sorprendido, se puso de pie lo ms rpido que pudo, sali de la habitacin y al cabo de unos minutos, regres con un recorte de peridico, en l, se poda ver a Kagome tirada en el piso, con unos cuantos policas de trnsito a su alrededor y unos cuantos curiosos, el titulo en la nota roja deca: Iban ebrios y al pie de la foto deca: La imprudencia de un automvil particular provoc un atropellamiento en la carretera a Tokyo, al parecer, el conductor iba en estado de ebriedad, se desconoce su paradero Naraku le ensea el recorte a Kagome. Atrs de aquel recorte, se ve una foto tomada de cuando Kagome estuvo en el hospital, veia llena de algunos aparatos y dormida, la chica dio la vuelta a la foto en la cual deca lo siguiente Nuestra bella durmiente Kagome mir a su padre sorprendida y algo emocionada, ya que los mdicos, haban cuidado de ella con gran esmero aun sin saber quin era

-As es como te encontr en la sala de urgencias, casi en estado de coma

Naraku abraz a su hija

-Mi nia! Tanto tiempo buscndote y donde te encontr! Pero el mal nacido que te hizo esto, me las pagar! Lo juro!

Kagome abraz a su padre

-Lo importante es que ya estamos juntos de nuevo

Naraku mir a Kagome

-Maana iremos al hospital, recuerda que hay que hacerte tus estudios de rutina

Kagome asinti, maana seria otro da y finalmente, podra ver a Sesshomaru pero al da siguiente, Kagome estuvo tan ocupada en sus estudios mdicos, que no tuvo oportunidad de verlo hasta el da en el que tanto ella como l, viajaran al congreso encabezado por su padre cuando Sesshomaru vio llegar a Kagome al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, una sonrisa algo picara se dibuj en el rostro de la chica y en voz muy baja, murmur

-De esta no te escaparas Sesshomaru, finalmente, te he vuelto a encontrar

Notas de Lucy: Finalmente, despus de mucho, actualice! Ojala les guste esta actua!

-A Chiharu No Natsumi: Gracias por el review! Ojala te haya gustado este capi!

-A kesiichan: Hola! Gracias por tu review! Pues como veras, ahora los papeles se invirtieron! Kagome hara algo con Sessho! Jejejejeje solo que ser sorpresa para el! Si iran a la playa y bueno, ah habr mas cosas aun! Me alegra saber que te gusto este capi! Saludos!

-A Isuldory Al final si fue Sessho! Gracias por ese review y de verdad lamento la demora! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

-A Anilem: Hola! Gracias! Pues aqu actualizando! Ojala te haya gustado este capi!

-A Andromeda no Sainto: si! Estoy de acuerdo! Muerte al chico! Ejem, ejem! Bueno, no muerte pero veras lo que pasara por jugar con fuego! Y bueno, ahora Kagome es la que tiene negras intenciones con Sesshomaru XD nada mas que l no lo sabe! Jejejeje ojala que te haya gustado este capi!

-A pam: Hola! Pues aqu la continuacin! Ojala te guste!

-A shinystar200: gracias por el comentario! Lamento haberla dejado tanto tiempo en el baul pero ya regrese! Ojala te guste este capi!

-A angie-chan: Hola! Pues al final, si fue Sessho! Pero los perversos planes de Kagome sern ! bueno, ahora que recupero la memoria por completo algunas personas sufrirn! (una para bien otra para mal) XD


	12. Chapter 12

Esta de menos decir que cuando abordaron el avin, Kagome le dedic una hermosa sonrisa a Sesshomaru, cosa que lo sorprendi, cuando estuvieron en sus asientos, la chica simplemente lo mir, se acerc al odo de l y le susurr un gracias que solo l pudo escuchar pero la voz de Kagome era distinta, esta vez, el sentir el aliento de ella, cerca de su odo, hicieron que un escalofrio recorriera el cuerpo de Sesshomaru Qu haba sido eso? Pero cuando l volte a ver a Kagome, la chica ya se haba acomodado en el hombro de l, la verdad, es que no pudo pegar el ojo durante todo el vuelo. La chica que le gustaba estaba AH, recostada en su hombro! Hablando de forma tan sexy cerca de odo! En dnde estaba todo el autocontrol del que tanta gala hacia? La verdad es que, si su estpido hermano no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos, Kagome ya hubiera sido suya. Se sorprendi con slo pensarlo pero lo nico que consigui, es que la chica que descansaba en su hombro, se removiera, solo para tomarlo del brazo!

Para Sesshomaru, aquel viaje a las paradisiacas playas de Huatulco, comenzaba a ser un infierno y no precisamente porque lo odiara, sino porque la chica que amaba desde hacia aos, se encontraba firmemente abrazada a l Y l no poda hacer absolutamente NADA!

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Bahia donde se encontraba su hotel, fueron a registrarse sorpresa mas grande se llev cuando descubri que quien haba hecho la reservacin, la haba hecho equivocadamente

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero todas las habitaciones ya estn reservadas y solo tenemos una habitacin doble disponible

Kagome lo miraba curiosa desde el lobby

-Pero si se solicitaron dos habitaciones, no una

La mirada de Sesshomaru hacia la persona que lo atenda, era casi asesina Justo en ese momento lleg otra recepcionista

-Lo siento, pero solo tenemos la suite Premium, ya que la presidencial est reservada

Sesshomaru mir al hombre molesto, broma del destino acaso?

-Conozco quin reservo esa suite.

La recepcionista mir a Kagome y luego a l

-Vienen en su luna de miel? Si es asi, seores Taisho, les podemos ofrecer la suite Premium, es la nica disponible

Justo cuando iba a quejarse con el gerente, alguien se adelant

-Por m no hay problema Sesshomaru -Kagome mir a la recepcionista-si, seorita, tomaremos esa-Sesshomaru la miro sorprendido

La pelinegra, que haba estado algo alejada, se haba acercado a escuchar la interesante pltica, asi que, cuando escuch que no haba opcin y que tendra que compartir habitacin con Sesshomaru, no puso objecin alguna una picara sonrisa se dibuj en el rostro de la chica

La cara de Sesshomaru era todo un poema nunca pens que Kagome aceptara estar en la misma habitacin que l durmiendo juntos!

La recepcionista rpidamente hizo la papelera y Sesshomaru firm Qu le hara Naraku cuando descubriera lo sucedido? Kagome solamente sonri maliciosamente su plan comenzaba a tomar forma Minutos despus, Sesshomaru hablaba con Naraku, comentndole todo el problema que haban enfrentado al llegar al hotel

-Kagome y yo estamos hospedados en la misma habitacin Naraku-la chica a lo lejos poda sospechar lo que sucedia-Si no tienes de que preocuparte-Kagome seguia mirando el rostro impasible del chico, mientras l segua hablando con su padre, repentinamente, Sesshomaru mir a Kagome ella ardia en curiosidad por saber qu haba sido esa mirada que Sesshomaru le dedic antes de terminar de hablar con Naraku, pero decidi no preguntar, miraba el rostro de Sesshomaru muy seria-Para ti-Kagome tom el telfono y se fue derechito al balcn, cerr la puerta corrediza y habl con mas calma

-Lo se pap, gracias por este favor si. Se a lo que te refieres, pero como te dije, mis recuerdos estn de vuelta-Kagome sonri tiernamente-Tengo mi memoria completamente recuperada-Estoy muy feliz de que me ayudes, si no hago nada, l nunca se animar si l piensa que yo sigo sin recordar -una pausa, el rostro de Kagome se ensombreci-Va a venir su hermano? Si ya veo creo que ya es hora de que me deje en paz Sesshomaru y yo estaremos en la Premium-Kagome se ri-No quiero hacerlo sufrir, pero creo que ya lo he hecho, por lo dems no te preocupes-Kagome se sonroj-Nos vemos en unas horas pap!-Finalmente Kagome colg el telfono, regres a la habitacin y se lo entreg a Sesshomaru

-Gracias

Kagome entro de nuevo a la suite, mientras Sesshomaru se instalaba en el sof-cama

-Qu haces?

Kagome se detuvo en seco al ver lo que hacia

-No es obvio? Tu dormiras ah

Sesshomaru sealo la habitacin

-Yo dormir aqu-Sesshomaru se instal en el sof

-Pero-Kagome miro al chico con algo de frustracin

-Pero?-Sesshomaru la miro fijamente-A menos que quieras ser devorada, te opondras a que yo duerma aqu

Las palabras le salieron tan naturales que ni cuenta se dio cuando las dijo en voz alta, Kagome lo mir sorprendida y completamente roja, mientras Sesshomaru la veia algo desconcertado

-Mira-el peliplateado ya se haba dado cuenta del camino que esa conversacin estaba tomando, trat de enmendar el error-Tu padre me mataria si dormimos en la misma cama comprendes?

La verdad es que Sesshomaru siempre haba visto por ella, aun en las sombras, pero siempre haba tratado de ayudarla, hasta que le perdi la pista antes del accidente, Kagome lo mir fijamente y sonri, se acerc a l y susurr en su odo

-A mi no me importara

Kagome corri directamente a la habitacin a dejar su equipaje y esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien qued desconcertado Qu haba sido todo eso? Demonios! Pero de repente, mir la puerta cerrada Podria ser que? No. eso era una locura..!

Nota de Lucy: Hola! Hola a todas! Sinceramente lamento la tardanza, mi inspiracin es dependendiente por el momento de mi estado laboral, se que he puesto muchos pretextos pero me han pasado varias cosas y debido a eso, no he podido subir casi mucho pero aqu estoy de nuevo! Espero que este capi les haya gustado!

A angelica: Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara! Como dije arriba, siento la tardanza, de hecho, la ortografa es cosa de la pagina que quita los acentos L gracias por las sugerencias! :D

A goshi: Hola! Gracias! La verdad es que si terminare todos los fics inconclusos que tengo, lentamente pero los terminare! Y bueno, ojala que este capi te haya gustado! Aun batallo un poco con lo que hare con respecto a Inu Yasha lo pienso mucho aun de hecho, en este capitulo, Kagome ya recupero su memoria, pero quiere que alguien pague por lo que le hicieron (tienen sospechas) y con respecto a Sesshomaru, habr un pequeo juego de seduccin entre ambos! ;)

A shynistar200: tarde, lo se, gomen por eso, pero ya tengo este capi y aqu lo subo! Ojala que te haya gustado! :D saludos!

A Sakura kunoichi no power: gracias! Aqu esta la continuacin! Ojala te guste! :D


End file.
